Vent Arrière
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Le Vent est contraire. La Révolution n'aura pas lieu – telle est la volonté du Cinquième Secteur. Confiné dans le Sanctuaire, le Paladin Zéphyr devra servir l'Organisation comme Impérial Suprême. Mais qui peut dire quand le Vent tournera ?
1. Zéphyr Contraire

**« Vent Arrière » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Vent Arrière » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Suspense, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : _Le Vent est contraire. La Révolution n'aura pas lieu – telle est la volonté du Cinquième Secteur. Confiné dans le Sanctuaire, le Paladin Zéphyr devra servir l'Organisation comme Impérial Suprême. Mais qui peut dire quand le Vent tournera ? _

Personnages principaux : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Pairings principaux : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Sol Daystar** **(Taiyou Amemiya), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Pairings autres : Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou) x Katsu (Okatsu), Mark Evans (Mamoru Endou) x Axel Blaze (Shuuya Gouenji), Fei Rune x Bêta, Ryoma Nishiki x Jade Green (Seto Midori), Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)

Pairings annexes : Sylvia Woods (Kino Aki) x Erik Eagle (Kazuya Ichinose), Shawn Frost (Shiro Fubuki) x Dave Quagmire (Saginuma Osamu) / Dvalin (Desarm), Célia Hills (Otonashi Haruna) x Aiden Frost (Atsuya Fubuki)

* * *

><p><strong>~…~<strong>

**Le Premier d'Inazuma : Zéphyr Contraire**

**~…~**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**?**

**?**

…

* * *

><p><strong>L'Histoire a été réécrite.<strong>

**_Il_ est entre nos mains.**

**Au cœur de l'immense siège de santal, l'Empereur Maudit contempla le globe astral noir, qui projetait un Esprit Blanc – Blanc comme l'immaculée volonté de l'âme.**

**_L'Immaculée Incarnation. _**

**« Arion Sherwind… est la clé de tout. »**

**Et sa voix grave donna l'ordre fatidique _d'enfermer_ la Clé – dans le Réceptacle des Origines.**

**Seul le Maître aurait le droit de l'utiliser.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Ile d'Eden, Sanctuaire. **

**Tard dans la nuit.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>« Que se serait-il passé, si le Sanctuaire n'avait pas mis la main sur <strong>_**lui**_** ? »**

**Le libre et ardent Esprit du Soleil cria : mais les Impériaux ricanèrent, encerclant l'Incarnation d'Apollon. **

**« Quand tu auras fini de poser des questions inutiles, range-toi gentiment avec nous. Le Cinquième Secteur n'aime pas trop les Esprits qui errent sans Maître. Cela fait longtemps que tu aurais dû rejoindre le Sanctuaire. » **

**Un instant : et l'éclat du Soleil dansa dans les orbes azurs – aigus comme l'intelligence qui vibrait en lui. Puis, vif comme la lumière, le jeune Esprit disparut du cercle menaçant formé par ses ennemis. Et renifla…**

…**de **_**dédain**_**.**

**« Le Cinquième Secteur n'aime pas trop les Esprits **_**libres**_**, je crois. Voilà pourquoi il a besoin de les contrôler à sa guise. Mais, désolé pour vous, j'aime bien la liberté. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas de place pour vous dans mon carnet d'amis ! »**

'_**Mon seul ami, ce sera **_**lui**_**.'**_

**« Comment… oses-tu ! »**

**La Troupe d'Elite s'étrangla de fureur, se précipitant sur lui dans un mouvement désordonné : mais le Soleil s'était **_**éclipsé**_** en une fraction de seconde, les laissant aveugles et solitaires.**

* * *

><p>La vidéo projetée sur le mur trembla sous l'impact d'un poing, qui avait violemment martelé le bureau.<p>

« Vous êtes une bande d'incapables ! »

Le meuble manqua d'être sévèrement endommagé : mais son propriétaire n'en eut cure. La fureur faisait battre ses tempes de rage.

« Cela fait cinq missions – _cinq_ _missions_ – que je vous demande de ramener le perturbateur qui chasse sur nos terres et s'amuse à effrayer nos recrues : et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est de revenir _bredouilles_ ?! »

Un Soldat – un peu plus hardi que les autres – tenta une timide protestation. Laquelle fut plutôt malheureuse…

« Mais, Monsieur, il est tellement fort ! »

« SILENCE ! »

Plus un bruit ne résonnait. On eût pu entendre une mouche voler. Alors, d'un geste rageur, le Supérieur renvoya la Troupe d'Elite sans ménagement : puis, s'asseyant devant le bureau, il contempla de nouveau les images de la vidéo, sans mot dire.

« Son nom, X-007. »

La question – adressée à un interlocuteur informatique – activa un micro rouge, présent sur une installation immense. Et l'Ordinateur répondit d'une voix monocorde.

« **Daystar. Sol Daystar. L'Unité de Recherche a découvert son nom humain dans le registre des habitants de montagne. Il réside dans le Mont **_**Taiyou**_** – le Mont du Soleil. Il est probablement l'Incarnation du Dieu Apollon, Maître du Soleil.** »

L'enregistrement défila prestement, révélant un jeune garçon aux éclatants cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus débordant d'intelligence.

« Un jeune _Seishin_ solitaire ? Il devrait n'avoir aucune chance contre notre Armée d'Impériaux. »

« **Négatif, Monsieur. Les rapports mentionnent qu'il a mis en déroute toutes les troupes dépêchées pour le traquer, sans la moindre difficulté. Certains disent que c'est un Esprit comme on en voit tous les dix ans. Ses capacités dépassent de loin la plupart des Impériaux ordinaires. Voici les données.** »

Une vive créature s'élança dans le ciel, devenant en un instant l'Animal Mythique du Soleil, avant de reprendre Forme Humaine initiale – juste au moment de l'atterrissage. Puis, l'instant d'après, un flot d'énergie envahit la vidéo, émanant d'un puissant faisceau de lumière dorée. Le plus démentiel était l'immense sourire peint sur son visage, comme si…

…tout était _trop facile_.

« Il maîtrise la _Transmutation Shinshin_, _l'Invocation Kaishin_ et les _Techniques Seishin_ ?! Cela… _sans aide_, alors qu'il faut des années d'entraînement assisté pour nos Impériaux ?! Et il traque les Esprits Fantômes et Démons _sous forme humaine_ ?! »

Avec une facilité indécente, l'Esprit du Soleil attrapa une éthérique créature, à la barbe d'un de leurs Soldats – qui s'étouffa de rage.

'_Quel Seishin hors du commun. Même le Chevalier des Ténèbres aurait du mal à rivaliser. Et pourtant c'est le meilleur des Impériaux Suprêmes, avec le Dragon Blanc.' _

Malgré son immense exaspération, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration. Il élevait des Esprits depuis des années, et – à quelques rares exceptions – n'avait jamais rien vu de tel…

« Je ne vois plus qu'une solution. »

D'un claquement sec, le Supérieur avait rangé le micro : puis, se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, il s'approcha d'un clavier virtuel masqué et en activa le code secret complexe.

« …Paladin Zéphyr. »

'_Il n'est pas parfaitement prêt, mais ça devrait suffire pour cette mission.'_

De la fumée jaillit de l'installation : et, derrière la gaine vitrée, apparut un jeune garçon de taille moyenne, émergeant d'une cellule d'isolement. La marque des tourbillons dansait sur ses cheveux bruns : mais les yeux gris restaient inexpressifs.

« Va le chercher. »

L'adolescent inclina la tête, le regard toujours vide. Ses orbes métalliques s'arrêtèrent sur la cible qui, vivante, semblait sourire à la caméra.

_Si vivant._

« … »

D'un imperceptible hochement de tête, le jeune garçon montra qu'il avait identifié sa proie – et une infime étincelle traversa ses iris d'argent.

Le… _Soleil_.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Mont**_** Taiyou**_** – ou Mont du Soleil. **

**Au cœur de l'après-midi.**

…

* * *

><p>« Bon sang, je déteste quand il pleut ! »<p>

Enervé par les gouttes d'eau qui avaient décidé de le harceler, un jeune Seishin changeait continuellement de forme, pendant sa course : _humaine_, _spirituelle_, _humaine_, _spirituelle_.

« Non seulement ça me trempe complètement, mais en plus, ça laisse mes empreintes partout et bonjour la discrétion pour la chasse ! »

'_Surtout si c'est __moi__ qu'on chasse, soit dit en passant. Pas que ces incapables du Sanctuaire puissent quelque chose contre moi, mais ça m'énerve quand même !_'

Une fois de plus, le jeune Seishin hésita, alors qu'il amorçait une envolée sauvage : et sa Forme Spirituelle – animal mythique ailé d'or et de lumière – laissa place à une silhouette humanoïde, aux cheveux blonds éclatants et au regard azur vif.

« Tada ! »

Pratiquer la Transmutation aussi aisément était un exploit parmi les exploits : mais l'Esprit n'en avait cure. Il détestait trop les après-midis pluvieux.

« Bon, tant pis, je reste sous Forme Humaine. Si je me remets en forme _Shinshin_, la pluie va encore faire arc-en-ciel avec mes rayons de lumière, et je peux dire adieu à ma couverture… »

'_Y'a des fois, c'est vraiment pas de la tarte d'être l'Esprit du Soleil…'_

Alors que le garçon était profondément occupé à râler intérieurement, une douce voix féminine l'interpella – _fermement_.

« Sol, où vas-tu comme ça ? »

'_Oups.'_

Pris sur le fait. Evasion… non réussie.

« Oh, Prêtresse Trevis ! J'allais sortir pour chasser. »

D'un sourire éclatant (pourquoi s'excuser, quand on fait un truc interdit ? Autant assumer !), l'Esprit du Soleil rampa sans discrétion près d'un arbre : puis se cacha derrière, sa blonde tête dépassant du tronc.

« Et tu sais ce que j'en pense ? »

« Roh, alleeeez ! Nous sommes en plein après-midi, je ne risque pas de faire une rechute… et ça fait si longtemps que je suis resté enfermé ! »

L'éclat du Soleil dansait, espiègle, dans les yeux bleus : une couleur si vive et pétillante, que nul n'aurait pu croire à une quelconque faiblesse de sa part. Mais la Prêtresse du Mont hocha la tête, l'air attristé.

« Sol, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'es pas forcément en état de partir pour une longue expédition… le Soleil n'est pas très éclatant, ces derniers temps. Et… s'_ils_ avaient vent de ta faiblesse… »

'_Ah, ça.'_

Le garçon fixa la Montagne – au loin – qui promettait tant d'aventures. Puis croisa les bras derrière sa tête, comme s'il ne pensait qu'à ses rêves d'explorateur.

**Le **_**Seishin de Taiyou**_** ne peut pas récupérer son énergie… **

…**lorsque le Soleil n'illumine pas la contrée. **

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je ne peux pas rester enfermé trop longtemps, puisque c'est le Soleil qui me donne ma force. Et puis j'ai besoin de trouver de quoi manger, je suis sûr que vous êtes à cours de nourriture, hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le _Seishin de_ _Taiyou_, que je dois être égoïste, et ne pas aider ceux qui s'occupent de moi… n'est-ce pas ? Donc… bon, à bientôt ! »

Avant que la jeune femme n'eût pu répondre quoi que ce fût, le fougueux Seishin avait disparu en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire 'éclipse'.

« Sol ! Tu… ! Oh, _Kami-sama_, ce garçon va finir par s'attirer des ennuis… »

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Une heure plus tard. **

**Versant Sud du Mont.**

…

* * *

><p>'<em>Rien de tel qu'une bonne chasse pour se redonner la forme !'<em>

« Ah, je déteeeeeeeste rester enfermé. Bon, la prochaine fois, la Prêtresse va finir par en parler à l'Empereur Sacré, et je risque des ennuis, mais en attendant… »

Sol adorait traquer les _Shinrei_ – ou Esprits Fantômes, qui peuplaient la Forêt… ainsi que l'Univers entier. Il excellait à cet exercice auquel il s'adonnait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, en solitaire.

« Je sens… la piste d'un _Yousei_ ! »

'_Une Fée de la Forêt'._

Les _Seishin_ – ou '_Esprits Mythiques_' – se nourrissaient essentiellement d'énergie spirituelle, présente dans tous les êtres et les choses – mais particulièrement concentrée dans leurs éthériques semblables. Certains disaient qu'il s'agissait de la forme de vie la plus évoluée : capable de se nourrir sans tuer d'êtres vivants, tout en contribuant à l'harmonie de la chaîne de vie. Un bon Seishin ne détruisait jamais un Esprit Fantôme : il en transformait l'énergie négative ou superflue, pour s'en nourrir, avant de le relâcher – plus libre et pur qu'avant.

'_Tiens ? L'odeur du Yousei… se mêle à celle d'un autre être ?'_

« Pas le temps de réfléchir. Et… yahaaaaaa ! »

Alors qu'il bondissait vivement, une aura argentée lui rafla la minuscule énergie lumineuse, qui voguait à l'instant près du sapin. Et disparut derrière dans le bois, pénétrante couverture d'ombre et de mystères.

« Héééééé ! »

Le Seishin du Soleil sentit soudainement la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Hé, mais c'est à moi, ça ! Je l'ai vu le premier ! »

Sans réfléchir, il s'élança à la poursuite du voleur – qui filait vite, diantre ! Sol dut courir ventre à terre – pour finalement se changer en forme _Shinshin_, des ailes lui poussant dans le dos.

'_Ouah, il est pas mauvais ! Si je dois me transmuter… c'est qu'il est doué !'_

« Holà, holà. Maintenant on arrête de jouer, ok ? »

Avec une accélération fulgurante, l'Incarnation d'Apollon l'avait rattrapé, volant au coude-à-coude. Puis, d'un mouvement tout aussi agile, lui avait barré la route par une manœuvre aérienne parfaite. C'est alors que ses yeux d'aigle s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette immaculée : et s'émerveillèrent des ailes blanches qui dansaient sous le vent.

'_Oh ! Un… Pégase ! Et… quelle couleur pure !' _

Mais – tout de suite – l'étonnant être abandonna sa Forme Spirituelle, se muant en un jeune garçon brun, d'apparence modeste. De taille plutôt moyenne, seuls ses iris gris semblaient attester de sa précédente appartenance mythique.

« Ouah… pas mal ! »

La Transmutation était parfaite : rien à dire. Parfois, certains Esprits inexpérimentés – ou malhabiles – se transformaient partiellement, ou se découvraient incapables de trouver leur Forme Spirituelle adéquate. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de cet être, qui passait sans difficulté de l'immaculé cheval céleste à une modeste apparence humanoïde.

'_Tiens ? Des tourbillons marquent ses cheveux…' _

Le vent dansait autour du garçon, qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Quelque chose interpella immédiatement une corde sensible en Sol.

« Oh, mais tu es un _Seishin_, comme moi ! »

« … »

Soudainement heureux de trouver un semblable, Sol s'avança, sans plus marquer la moindre méfiance : puis, exempt de gêne, il approcha le nez de la peau immaculée, et renifla l'aura qui entourait sa nouvelle connaissance.

« Hum, hum, laisse-moi deviner… je sens l'odeur du Vent sur toi… oui, tu dois être affilié au Vent ! Mais c'est parfait, ça. Soleil et Vent sont parfaitement compatibles… on pourrait très bien s'entendre ! »

« … »

« Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? »

L'Esprit du Soleil souriait abondamment : mais l'autre semblait étrangement inerte… et son beau regard gris… étrangement vide. Sol ne put s'empêcher de s'en faire la réflexion.

'_Pour quelqu'un qui a une Forme Spirituelle aussi belle, il est bien peu vivant…'_

Soudain, le jeune garçon lui prit la main, l'emmenant avec lui.

« …hein ? Tu veux… »

**Va le chercher.**

Interloqué, le Seishin du Soleil se laissa entraîner – sans résistance.

« Ah, j'ai compris ! Tu veux me montrer où tu habites, c'est ça ? C'est cool ! »

Un sourire étincelant venait de renaître sur son visage. Jouer… ensemble ? Oh yes !

« Mais je peux pas venir pour l'instant. Je dois rentrer chez moi… et rapporter le fruit de ma chasse aux miens. »

'_Parce que, si je m'absentais __**vraiment**__… la Prêtresse ET l'Empereur me tueraient…'_

Fut-ce une illusion, ou paraissait-il…

…triste ?

Ce garçon bouclé de vent, et de blanche aura… ?

« T'inquiète ! Reviens au prochain Zénith d'Or, et on jouera ensemble. Si tu veux, on traquera un _Youkai_, un Démon Fantôme. C'est un gros gibier, et on pourra le partager sans problème ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de partager, ça me donne une idée… »

D'un mouvement expert, l'Esprit du Soleil scinda l'aura prélevée sur la Fée en deux énergies parfaitement égales, avant de faire cadeau d'une moitié à son nouvel ami.

« Voilà ! »

Une nouvelle preuve de talent débordant : car manier ainsi l'énergie demandait une dextérité hors du commun. Mais surtout…

…_une marque d'amitié. _

« Bon, bah à plus. Quand on se reverra, on partira explorer le Val Ouest. Tu verras, c'est le plus amusant, y'a tout plein de Démons puissants là-bas ! Tchao tchao ! »

Et de filer allégrement sous le crépuscule naissant, qui bordait la Montagne de rouge et d'or.

Toujours immobile, le garçon du Vent le contemplait – comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose d'essentiel. Puis, un éclat lumineux : et ce fut comme si la Forêt n'avait jamais connu Pégase, l'Etalon Ailé.

_Le Vent…_

…_le Vent souffle…_

Sol – lui – était très heureux.

« Cool ! J'ai un nouvel ami ! »

'_Reste plus qu'à rentrer sans me faire tuer par la Prêtresse et l'Empereur…'_

…_**le Vent souffle vers moi.**_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**?**

**?**

…

* * *

><p>Le Trône de Santal admirait son œuvre.<p>

« Quel être exceptionnel. Si blanc, si immaculé, si… _malléable_. Il n'y a que lui qui pouvait attirer les Esprits de son acabit à lui. N'en penses-tu point de même, très cher ? »

« … »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais le Maître du Trône aimait s'amuser : après tout, _ils_ étaient tous _à lui_.

_**Ils seraient tous à lui.**_

« Tu es bien peu bavard, mon ami. Serais-tu jaloux de leurs capacités ? Pourtant, il me semble t'avoir fait savoir que l'Organisation appréciait ton talent. Serait-ce parce tu vois l'histoire de ton existence se rejouer à travers celle du Soleil, qui vit cette attraction inexorable pour le Vent… que tu crains l'apparition d'un rival pour toi ? Après tout, tu l'aimes beaucoup… à ce que j'entends dire par ici. »

Une longue cape d'un noir pourpre se déploya, éminent symbole des puissants de ce monde : mais l'ombre masqua les traits de son détenteur.

« Empereur, ce que je pense ou ressens n'a aucune importance. Je suis là pour accomplir mon devoir et mes talents sont au service de mon Maître. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

Le rire dansa dans la pièce – et en son âme.

« C'est très bien comme cela. Tu connais ta place. Continue ton rôle, et je te donnerai ce que tu désires… et qui te manque tant. »

_La fraternité. L'amitié… _

…_**l'amour.**_

Mais, dans l'obscur recoin du Trône de Santal, tout à la gauche de l'Empereur, un Impérial Chevalier des Ténèbres se dressait – symbole vivant du pouvoir déchu. Seul éclat visible dans la pièce maudite, son iris orangé de lynx étincelait de haine.

'_Arion… qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ananda : ...et voilà.<strong>

**Arion, _tirant timidement sur sa manche_ : Hum, hum...**

**Ananda : Oui ? **

**Arion : Pourquoi... je suis un zombie, dans cette histoire ? **

**Ananda : Bah, parce que la fic s'intitule "Vent Arrière", que d'ailleurs ça rappelle une attaque Pokémon, et que ça signifie un vent qui vient de l'arrière d'un voilier et qui perturbe fortement la navigation. **

**Arion : ... ?**

**Ananda : Une sorte de fic dans une dimension différente, où ton rôle a été utilisé à des fins peu orthodoxes. Inspiré du Film "Griffon, les Liens Ultimes", où vous vous faîtes tous capturer comme des ploucs dans un piège merdique... imagine ce qui serait arrivé si Mark n'était pas arrivé ? **

**Arion : ...ah.**

**Sol, _débarquant_ : Moi, je m'en fiche, tant que je suis avec Arion et qu'on s'amuse à fond ! /_Grand sourire_/ **

**Arion : Mais il n'y a même de football, c'est nul ! Et que fabrique Victor ici ? **

**Victor, _iris de lynx_ : Je planifie le meurtre d'auteur. C'est quoi CETTE MERDE ?! Et où est Vlad ? **

**Ananda : Euh... en fait... /_s'éclipse_/**


	2. Ténèbres Traîtresses

**« Vent Arrière » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Vent Arrière » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Suspense, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : _Le Vent est contraire. La Révolution n'aura pas lieu – telle est la volonté du Cinquième Secteur. Confiné dans le Sanctuaire, le Paladin Zéphyr devra servir l'Organisation comme Impérial Suprême. Mais qui peut dire quand le Vent tournera ? _

Personnages principaux : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Pairings principaux : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Sol Daystar** **(Taiyou Amemiya), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Pairings autres : Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou) x Katsu (Okatsu), Mark Evans (Mamoru Endou) x Axel Blaze (Shuuya Gouenji), Fei Rune x Bêta, Ryoma Nishiki x Jade Green (Seto Midori), Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)

Pairings annexes : Sylvia Woods (Kino Aki) x Erik Eagle (Kazuya Ichinose), Shawn Frost (Shiro Fubuki) x Dave Quagmire (Saginuma Osamu) / Dvalin (Desarm), Célia Hills (Otonashi Haruna) x Aiden Frost (Atsuya Fubuki)

* * *

><p><strong>~…~<strong>

**Le Second d'Inazuma : Ténèbres Traîtresses**

**~…~**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**?**

**?**

…

* * *

><p><strong>Le Maître contempla la Sphère des Esprits : et dit au Seishin qui traquait sous la Lune ses âmes.<strong>

**« Alors, que vas-tu faire… toi qui chasses implacablement tes propres âmes, mais ne peux même plus les sentir à l'intérieur de toi-même ? » **

**L'Odeur des Ténèbres se dispersa dans la Forêt des Frères.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Sanctuaire – **_**Partie Céleste**_**. **

**Antre des Impériaux Suprêmes.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>« Tu seras l'Œil gauche de mon Règne, et la Lame droite de mon Pouvoir.<strong>

**Tes crocs marqueront les ennemis du Royaume et tu soumettras les forts en mon nom.**

**Lancelot, Héroïque Spadassin des Ténèbres, je te proclame '**_**Fidèle Chevalier de l'Empereur'**_**. »**

_**Mon plus fidèle Chevalier. **_

**Le Ténébreux Loup hurla sa solitude : mais son chant aigu avait quelque de désespéré, de cruel. Et le prédateur de la Forêt, jadis chevaleresque, partit chasser au nom du Maître, sa noire silhouette teintée d'écarlate – d'écarlate **_**souffrance**_**. **

**« J'accepte, mon Empereur. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon plus fidèle Chevalier.<strong>

« …_ahh_ ! »

La nature verte – _trouble_ – se dessina à sa gauche. Son unique œil orangé s'était précautionneusement ouvert, comme pour tester sa propre acuité. Son cœur – _s'il en avait encore un_ – se contracta de souffrance : et l'indicible émotion lui oppressa la poitrine.

'_Un… __**ce**__ cauchemar. Quoiqu'il arrive… je ne rêverai plus jamais de la moitié dont j'ai été séparée, et de l'être qui n'a plus d'âme. Seulement… de celui que je hais le plus.'_

Paisible – le paysage fleuri d'herbe et de senteurs fraîches ignorait sa plainte muette : et le chant des oiseaux, toujours si mélodieux, accentua son silencieux désespoir.

« …_Okami no Seishin _! »

Un seul Mot Sacré prononcé : et le magnifique Loup des Ténèbres avait chanté à la Lune – redevenant le tout aussi splendide homme que bien de ses pairs admiraient, tout en le craignant. Le Second Gardien de la Forêt des Frères, qui ne connaissait aucun rival sur les Terres Célestes.

_**Le Seishin du Loup. **_

Victor aimait se reposer en forme _Shinshin_ – en Forme Spirituelle animale – qui, chez lui, revêtait l'apparence du plus noble et élégant des chasseurs. Son état le rapprochait ainsi de la nature, qu'il veillait tout en l'habitant : et les habilités qui en découlaient, bien supérieures, lui permettaient d'y évoluer sans crainte.

_Reste sur tes gardes même en dormant. _

_Sois à l'affût du moindre danger. _

_Demeure prêt à défaire l'ennemi._

« _Desusodo_. »

Une _Lame des Ténèbres_ surgit avec une vitesse stupéfiante – transperçant le voile noir qui, l'instant d'avant, assombrissait la nature autour de lui. Un infime éclair lui avait suffi pour débusquer l'Esprit Fantôme qui avait tenté de l'attaquer : et un tout aussi infime éclair pour se repaître de son énergie.

« Que ta force vitale nourrisse mon être et me donne la force d'exister. Que ton sacrifice ne reste jamais vain et te redonne une vie meilleure. _Jibakurei_, Esprit Errant sans Repos : retourne à la Chaîne de Vie purifié et le cœur exempt de tout mal. Telle est la Voie du Loup qui chasse sur les Terres Célestes. »

_La Prière des Chasseurs. _

La vie ne se dessinait que du côté gauche pour le Loup des Ténèbres. Depuis longtemps (une éternité, sans doute), le droit était devenu aveugle : aveugle à la beauté, la noirceur et l'émotion qui teintent l'existence sous toutes ses formes, et faisait de ce monde une aventure pour ceux qui cherchent leur voie. Certains prétendaient – depuis le Sanctuaire jusqu'au Royaume entier – que c'était par loyauté envers l'Empereur qu'il s'était défait de cet atout, afin de devenir _l'Œil Gauche de son Maître_ : mais cela n'avait rien à voir.

Le Ténébreux Loup de la Forêt _Tsurugi-Ni_ avait eu ses raisons personnelles d'agir ainsi. D'ailleurs, c'était une de ses propres techniques _Seishin_ – une technique personnelle très avancée – qu'il avait appliquée sur lui-même.

« …je dois me remettre en chasse. Un si petit gibier ne calmera pas ma faim… »

'_Et aucune nourriture n'apaisera jamais ma douleur.'_

Pourtant, en dépit du désavantage certain que cela constituait, le Sceau posé sur son œil droit n'altérait pas ses compétences d'Esprit. Des adversaires un peu malins tentaient toujours de l'attaquer par son angle mort : mais seuls des Impériaux Suprêmes – comme le Dragon Blanc – pouvaient réellement le mettre en difficulté en tirant parti de cette faiblesse. Il n'était pas suffisamment faible pour perdre contre des minables.

'_Mais assez pour ne pas avoir su protéger les miens…'_

**« A propos, pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes de t'aider à mettre au point cette **_**Technique Seishin**_** ? »**

**« C'est simple. Tu m'as montré la voie à suivre comme Seishin. »**

Victor Blade haïssait le Sanctuaire. Il respirait la servitude, la haine. _Sa_ servitude – _sa_ haine. Et c'était pourquoi il passait tout son temps dans la partie la plus haute des Terres Célestes – là où nul n'avait le droit le déranger, hormis l'Empereur et ses plus Fidèles.

« _Okami no Mes-_… »

Alors qu'il amorçait la Technique de Détection Furtive – une Technique propre à son Clan – une aura maladroite entra dans son chant de vision.

« Qui va là ?! »

Un éclat sombre – et le Loup de Tsurugi-Ni était apparu, sa splendide silhouette d'un noir pourpre se découpant au clair de lune. Son unique iris orangé perça l'intrus qui avait osé fouler son territoire.

« C-Co… C-Commandant ? C'est… vous ? »

Devant lui, se tenait un Impérial de Troisième Classe : aussi dépourvu de la moindre velléité d'attaque que vulnérable sous ses crocs – ou ceux de créatures moins bien intentionnées. Un de ses Soldats, qui apparemment, voulait simplement le voir.

'_Que fait-il là ? C'est interdit et il le sait très bien !'_

Irrité par sa propre défaillance (n'aurait-il pas dû le détecter plus tôt ?) – et aussi par le risque qu'encourait un de ses hommes, il aboya en langue semi-humaine.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!_ »

Sa prunelle unique se fixa sur l'intrus – intense mélange d'orange colère et de ténébreuse dignité.

« _Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _»

Le chevaleresque Seishin n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de Forme : et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir aperçu le magnifique Loup des Ténèbres se découper devant eux – et encore moins _leur_ parler sous cette forme. Être capable de parler sous forme _Shinshin_ était le signe d'une classe hors du commun : une capacité que seuls les Esprits Mythiques pouvaient posséder. Et c'était aussi la marque d'un grand privilège envers ceux auxquels elle était destinée.

« R-rien… rien ! Pardon, Commandant ! Je m'inquiétais. Vous aviez l'air si… abattu. »

'_Humph. Cet homme est juste venu… pour s'enquérir de mon état ? Le Sanctuaire devient vraiment un centre d'entraînement pour mauviettes…'_

_**Il**_** était… pareil. Avant que tout ne se précipite dans le Grand Soulèvement…**

…**et qu'**_**il**_** se sacrifie pour nous tous, en digne Capitaine. **

Le Loup de la Forêt laissa échapper un cri d'irritation – étrange modulation entre un grognement fauve et un soupir humain : mais sa voix s'adoucit très légèrement.

« _Pars donc. Le Dragon Blanc erre dans la Forêt des Esprits, et il ne sera pas aussi gentil que moi en trouvant un Impérial sur les Terres Célestes. _»

Avec un mélange de crainte et de respect pour son Supérieur , le Soldat s'éclipsa – non sans un profond salut.

« A vos ordres, Commandant. »

'_Je me fais vraiment trop gentil. C'est sans doute parce qu'__**ils**__… ils me manquent trop.'_

Deux images se dessinaient en lui : mais l'une – celle de droite – n'avait plus de forme, de couleur, d'identité. Et celle de gauche était devenue _haïssable _–tant elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'être qu'il avait aimé. Ne restait plus qu'un sentiment poignant de vide, mêlé à une douleur éternellement sourde.

'_Mon œil droit… mon œil droit… pourquoi ne puis-je plus voir celui que j'ai toujours admiré ? Et pourquoi mon œil gauche… hait ce qu'est devenu mon ami ?'_

« Oh, je ne te savais pas si généreux, Esprit de Tsurugi-Ni. Comme quoi, tu es bien un cœur tendre, derrière tes airs de dur ! »

Pour seule réponse, les crocs tranchants du Loup se dévoilèrent – sa face gauche se tournant vers la voix. La mâchoire claqua dans le vide, comme pour s'enfoncer dans la chair du nouveau venu : mais ce dernier se contenta de s'avancer, l'air joueur.

« Victor ~, si tu t'obstines à terroriser les gens comme ça, tu vas finir par faire fuir tout le monde… pas que ça me dérange, ça fera toujours plus de proies pour moi… à commencer par toi ~. »

'_Est-ce qu'un peu de solitude est trop demander ?!'_

Cette fois sans Mot Sacré, le ténébreux Esprit retrouva Forme Humaine.

« Tu es venu ici juste pour me narguer ? Si c'est le cas, dégage. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Les yeux chocolat de son vis-à-vis dansèrent d'amusement.

« Calmos, mon pote. Je te rappelle qu'on est dans le même camp ~… »

Une fois de plus – son unique œil orangé s'était fixé sur l'inopportun, intense mélange d'intelligence perçante et de ténébreuse colère. L'expression était aussi effrayante que fascinante pour les rares qui, un jour, avaient osé la soutenir : mais le Dragon Blanc n'en avait pas peur. Il jouait dans la cour des _très_ grands – et il le savait.

« Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Magnifique Loup de la Forêt des Frères. Même si je reconnais que ça fait partie de ton charme ~… »

« … »

Soudainement très fatigué par la tournure des événements, le Chevalier des Ténèbres se laissa tomber sur une dalle de marbre, fermant sa seule prunelle. Ce coin reculé avait été toujours son refuge préféré : mais, avec _l'autre _à ses côtés, autant tenter de dormir avec un nit de puces sur le dos…

« Victor, tu viens chasser avec moi ? Un peu d'action calmera tes nerfs… et je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim ! »

« Bailong, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de m'ennuyer ?! »

Un sourire _exaspérant_ se peignit sur le visage de l'autre : le Ténébreux Lancelot l'aurait volontiers arraché de ses crocs – s'il n'avait conscience de la force colossale de son rival.

« Non, hélas. Même si c'est très agréable comme occupation. Depuis le Grand Soulèvement, le Sanctuaire est calme au possible. Je n'ai même pas envie de traquer le minable qui terrorise les Troupes d'Elite. Si les Supérieurs ne nous en parlent même pas, c'est que ça ne doit pas en valoir la peine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Par jeu, le Dragon Blanc faisait danser la lumière entre ses mains (une habile Technique du Clan Dragon… mais quel crâneur celui-là !). Victor tourna son côté droit – sa partie aveugle – dans sa direction, signe qu'il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui : mais l'autre s'arrangeait toujours pour envoyer des éclats lumineux dans son champ de vision.

« Le Maître refuse de nous confier des missions dignes de ce nom. Ça a dû être à cause du fiasco des Inférieurs… j'espère qu'il y aura bientôt du grabuge : je _meurs d'envie_ de traquer un Seishin ou deux ! Pas toi ? »

Ces mots percèrent une armure invisible – et Victor se figea net, comme frappé par un éclair.

**« Être un Seishin, ce n'est pas faire du mal aux autres ! C'est aider les Esprits en détresse, et partager sa joie avec le Monde ! »**

Alors la rage le posséda.

« Comment… OSES-TU ! »

Son visage s'était complètement tourné vers lui. Son unique œil orangé étincelait de fureur.

« Les _Seishin_ sont des êtres bien vivants, des Esprits Sacrés ! Ce ne sont pas des esclaves, qu'on peut traquer à sa guise ou utiliser à ses fins ! Toi, qui en es un… tu devrais le savoir ! »

Un sourcil se haussa sur le beau visage du Dragon Blanc.

« Et c'est le Commandant des Impériaux Noirs qui dit cela ? »

« … ! »

L'Esprit du Dragon avait touché une corde sensible. Esclave : il n'était qu'un esclave. Un serviteur abject, dévoué à un Maître qu'il n'aimait pas. Ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait ne comptait pas : il l'avait lui-même dit à l'Empereur.

**« Le Victor Blade que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais cessé d'être un Seishin ! »**

**L'Esprit du Vent crie son indignation. **

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »**

**« Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi… tu es toujours un Seishin ! » **

**Il hurle à son cœur, qui refuse de mourir. **

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas parce que ton copain Pégase est devenu une loque, que tu dois agir comme si c'était la fin du monde… »

'_Arion…'_

**« N'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! »**

**« Si ! »**

**Les yeux argentés vivants le hantent, comme un fantôme tourmenté. **

**« Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi n'agis-tu pas comme un Seishin, si tu en es un ? Et en plus… je suis sûr que le Monde a besoin de toi. D'un grand Esprit comme toi ! » **

C'en fut trop.

Victor oublia tout – tout ce qu'il avait appris de la vie, tout ce qui le liait à son passé, tout ce qui faisait de lui un Seishin : et frappa pour _tuer_.

« _Envol des Ténèbres !_ »

Magnifique de puissance et de dextérité, le Ténébreux Chevalier avait brandi sa Lame Noire : mais le Dragon Blanc n'avait eu aucun mal à la parer. Il était son égal en quasiment tout.

« Victor, Victor, Victor. Même si tu es… très, très _beau_ lorsque tu t'énerves, je te _déconseille_ de recommencer. »

Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu des yeux chocolat. Seule subsistait une lueur dure au fond de ses prunelles – signe d'une inébranlable confiance en lui-même sous ses dehors légers.

_**Les bagarres entre Impériaux sont prohibées. **_

« Continue comme ça, et tu finiras dans la Prison de Rééducation… à moins qu'ils ne te siphonnent le cerveau, comme à ton petit copain Sherwind ? »

Sa rage profonde devint fureur démesurée.

« Je te défends te parler d'Arion comme ça ! »

(Et il n'avait même pas relevé le 'petit' de copain…)

Malgré la menace bien réelle, le Ténébreux Loup semblait prêt à aller jusqu'au bout : l'éclat fou qui dominait son iris gauche en était la preuve. Décidant soudainement qu'un conflit ne mènerait nulle part, son collègue tenta une approche plus conciliante.

« Relax, relax. J'ai rien contre ton copain… Pégase est mignon, c'est vrai, mais les zombies m'attirent pas trop. C'est juste que ça me ferait _presque_ mal de te voir subir la même punition, si… comment dire ? Quelqu'un te voyait me chercher des noises… et te dénonçait. Ils sont nombreux, ici, les gens à te redouter, et à souhaiter te voir devenir un Loup plus… _docile_. Et comme tu es le seul qui m'amuse, ici, autant éviter ça, hum ? »

Par jeu – il avait approché sa belle tête de la sienne, ses pétillants yeux chocolat toujours un brin moqueurs : et ses longs cheveux blancs fouettèrent la peau claire de son interlocuteur, qui recula avec une grimace. Mais, plus encore, ce fut l'aura du Dragon Blanc – le Grand Dragon de l'Aube _Hakuryuu_ – qui calma la rage souillant son âme.

« Sérieusement, mec. Tu devrais te détendre… profite de la vie, amuse-toi…je sais pas, moi ! Va boire un verre, sors avec quelqu'un, passe une nuit d'enfer avec une jolie fille… ou avec un beau garçon comme moi ~. »

L'unique iris orangé avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine : toujours sauvage et suspicieuse, mais plus calme. Les flammes qui le consumaient de fureur s'étaient estompées – provisoirement.

« Contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas mon temps à courir chaque recoin du Sanctuaire, dans le but d'assouvir la moindre de mes pulsions. Et maintenant, _laisse-moi_ : et si, et SI, tu tentes de me suivre, c'est à toi que je siphonnerai le cerveau, pour ne plus _jamais_ t'entendre. »

Sur ces tranchantes paroles, Victor Blade tourna brusquement talon, pour s'enfoncer dans le Bois. Avec un rire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Bailong s'allongea sur le sol – l'air complètement détendu.

« Roh, quel caractère. Pas étonnant que personne n'ose l'approcher ~…»

'_Quoiqu'ils aimeraient bien, au fond. Je peux les comprendre : après tout, il est plutôt sympathique, le Loup… quand il est de bonne humeur. C'est-à-dire jamais, donc.'_

Et de fermer les yeux pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Sanctuaire. **

**Laboratoire. **

…

* * *

><p><strong>« Opération actuelle '<strong>_**Capture du Seishin du Soleil**_**' : en cours. » **

La vidéo défila, montrant les images d'une Montagne Ensoleillée, où vibraient les papillons et chantaient les fleurs. Tout, sur ce paysage si vivant, était de couleur d'or – comme l'Esprit qui en gardait la place. Et, sur cette brillante étendue de lumière et de joie, le regard vide de Pégase voguait entre les cieux éclatants – comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

**« Avancée de l'Opération CSS : 20 %. »**

Pensif, le Chef Supérieur du Laboratoire éplucha le rapport, tout en visionnant l'enregistrement.

« Ton plan ne fonctionne pas. Apollon ne se trouve toujours pas entre nos mains. Ta petite perle de Pégase serait-elle donc faillible ? »

Secouant la tête de dénégation, le Scientifique rétorqua à l'Entraîneur-en-Chef.

« C'est impossible. Le Paladin Zéphyr n'a jamais échoué une seule mission. C'est le Seishin ultime, l'Incarnation Mythique originelle parmi tous les Esprits, qui deviendra le Grand Commandant des Impériaux Suprêmes. »

« Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas ramené le Seishin du Soleil ? »

Sur la vidéo, le Cheval Ailé continuait à contempler l'astre chaleureux qui baignait la vallée, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son Incarnation.

« Il ne pouvait pas l'amener par la force. Vu leurs capacités mutuelles, un combat aurait entraîné la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Mais, en s'insinuant dans son cœur… tenez, regardez. »

Le visage du jeune Seishin blond venait d'apparaître en pleine caméra, souriant de bonheur pur. Se laissant entraîner par la main de son nouvel ami, il riait sans la moindre retenue – ses yeux bleus brillant de joie.

« Oh-ho... /_ton ironique_/. Mais c'est qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux. C'est sûr que cette _touchante_ scène va nous permettre de le capturer. »

« Bien entendu. Le Livre Spatio-temporel mentionne qu'ils étaient de très proches amis dans la Dimension Originelle. Pas étonnant que le Paladin Zéphyr ait adopté cette tactique… »

Le bureau fut martelé par d'énormes poings – et trembla, une fois de plus.

« Tout ça, c'est du pipeau ! Laisse-moi envoyer mes meilleurs Impériaux, et on le ramènera en deux secondes, ton gamin du Soleil ! Il a quelque âge, ce petit ? Seize, dix-sept ans ? Je vais le rééduquer personnellement, moi ! »

A son tour, le Chef de Laboratoire frappa violemment le meuble en métal. Le géant ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

« _Pinkus Mountbatten_. Ce n'est pas parce que la garde du Seishin du Vent vous a été retirée, que vous devez dénigrer _mon_ travail. Ce sont les Impériaux sous _votre_ formation, qui ont échoué à neutraliser le Seishin du Soleil : par conséquent, vous avez perdu le privilège de vous occuper de lui. »

« Ridicule. Si l'on n'avait pas retiré de ma garde mes meilleurs éléments, Bailong et Blade… je l'aurais capturé en un rien de temps. »

« Bailong et Victor n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Ils ont rejoint les postes qui leur ont été affectés et ne dépendent plus de vous. Vous devez vous estimer heureux d'avoir pu les former. Moi, si j'étais eux, je serais bien content d'en avoir fini. »

Les yeux du géant se révulsèrent de colère, et ses mains énormes se tendirent pour étrangler le Scientifique.

« Espèce de… ! »

« Et si vous essayez de me faire quoi que ce soit, c'est sur _vous_ que j'enverrai le fruit de mes dernières recherches. Je peux vous assurer que _mon_ Seishin du Vent n'hésitera pas à vous réduire en charpie. Il ne se souvient pas le moins du monde de vous – non pas que mes expériences y aient tellement contribué, d'ailleurs. »

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Montagne de **_**Taiyou**_** – **_**Centre**_**. **

**Période du **_**Zénith d'Or**_**. **

…

* * *

><p>« Il n'est pas venu. »<p>

Déçu, le Seishin du Soleil errait sur la prairie, d'un rocher à l'autre. Des _Yousei_ – ou _Esprits Fées_ – passaient près de lui, comme demandant d'être poursuivies : mais l'Esprit n'en avait cure. Ses ailes de Griffon battaient à demi dans les airs, bien qu'il restât en Forme Humaine.

(Cela lui arrivait souvent, quand il était contrarié…)

« Oh, te voilà ! »

Surgissant doucement du talus, le jeune garçon brun de la dernière fois – à l'apparence modeste, mais aux étonnants yeux gris – venait de pointer son timide visage. La joie dansa soudainement dans le cœur du Soleil : et _lui_ rayonna comme l'Esprit dont il portait le nom.

« Alors, on y va, on y va ? »

_On joue, on joue, on joue ? _

Espiègle, l'Esprit du Soleil dansait autour de lui, prêt à s'envoler jusqu'au Ciel. Par jeu, il attrapa la joue de son ami (dont le visage lui semblait trop inerte, non mais !).

« Hé, tu sais, Pégase. Tu peux rire, tu sais ? »

« … »

Continuant à modeler à sa guise le visage de Pégase – lequel, impassible, n'affichait pas la moindre expression, ni ne faisait le plus petit mouvement – Sol s'amusait à se découvrir un penchant pour la sculpture humaine.

« Je suis sûr que ce visage-là est fait pour rire ! Pour sourire… pour rayonner… pour dire la vie ! »

Amusé par sa propre initiative, l'Incarnation d'Apollon tirait les joues rondes de son ami – qui ne réagissait pas.

« Ton visage est fait pour être vivant : je le sais, j'en suis sûr ! Aussi vrai que je suis l'Esprit du Soleil, le _Seishin de Taiyou_ ! Tiens, tu vois : même ton visage est d'accord avec moi ! »

Ses artistiques contorsions de zygomatiques avaient atteint le but espéré : désormais, Pégase affichait un grand sourire (un peu artificiel, ok, il faut le reconnaître…).

_Amis._

« Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? »

**A-… ami ?**

_Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ?_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Souvenir caché…**

**Cœur de Pégase ?**

…

* * *

><p>« Arion. »<p>

La silhouette le contemple – le regard _vide_.

« Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? »

Il lui semble parfois apercevoir une étincelle d'argent au fond de ces orbes sans expression : mais cela fait longtemps qu'il sait que c'est son imagination qui l'espère.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, Victor. J'ai confiance en toi… et en les autres. » **

Le sourire de jadis…

…danse dans son souvenir.

**« Tout ira bien. »**

De rage, le Ténébreux Chevalier frappa de ses poings la cage de verre incassable, qui le séparait irrémédiablement de _lui_. Le sang suinta de sa main blessée : mais peu lui importait.

« C'est faux, Arion ! Rien ne va… rien ne va ! »

'_Tu es enfermé à l'intérieur de cette prison de verre, et je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne peux pas t'aider ! Je ne peux pas te soulager ! Je ne peux même pas te parler !'_

L'œil unique gauche se déporta sur le regard du Vent, qui, depuis longtemps, avait perdu son éclat argenté : et une étrange lueur étincela sur l'orange prunelle du Loup. Mais ce n'était pas la haine qui colorait son iris – trop brillant, pour être simplement le reflet de la Lune.

_La Lune seule voit les Loups pleurer_

_Et sent le secret de leur affliction._

**L'Unique Larme du Loup.**

* * *

><p>La Larme Unique se déposa sur l'œil vide de Pégase.<p>

_**La Larme du Loup.**_

Et coula vers la terre – trempant Sol dans sa course.

« Oh… non, non ! Ne pleure pas, je voulais pas te rendre triste ! »

« … »

D'un air plus doux, le garçon blond s'agenouilla face à lui, plongeant gentiment ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu sais, Pégase… moi, je suis _hyper_ content de t'avoir rencontré ! Tiens… _Nijishin_. »

_Cœur en Arc-en-ciel. _

Une lumière douce avait jailli de son aura dorée. Puis – d'un seul rayon si pur – le Soleil avait avalé la Larme, et l'avait transformée en _arc-en-ciel_. Ce dernier dessina un petit oiseau… qui caressa le visage de son ami. Surpris, Pégase observa le petit esprit danser, la joue et l'œil gauche toujours humides. Le petit arc-en-ciel qui flottait autour de lui était doux, apaisant… _merveilleux_.

« Ha ha, ça te surprend, hein ? C'est une Technique que j'ai moi-même mise au point ! Tu sais, quand je me sentais seul et triste dans le Temple… je ne savais pas quoi faire, de toutes ces larmes que je versais. Alors, je me suis dit : '_Oh, mais puisque je suis l'Esprit du Soleil, eh bien la pluie, ça peut pas durer !_'. Et c'est comme ça que j'y ai pensé ! »

Affichant de nouveau son grand sourire, le Seishin de Taiyou lui prit la main, pour l'entraîner vers les prairies qu'il aimait tant.

« Allez, viens, on va se promener ! Je vois bien que tu es triste : ça ne pourra que te détendre de jouer avec moi ! »

« … ? »

« Si tu n'as pas envie de chasser, on va se promener dans le Bois Fleuri de la Vallée Sud. Tu verras, les Fleurs-Papillons sont si belles que moi, quand j'ai pas le moral, eh bien… je le retrouve vite ! »

Et son grand sourire l'entraîna dans la Vallée du Soleil – là où les Esprits jouaient toujours ensemble, espiègles et rieurs.

_Amis._

**« Quand ils me laisseront sortir du Temple, j'irai te voir. Et on jouera dans la Vallée ensemble, d'accord ? »**

**« D'accord ! »**

Soudain, un éclat argenté traversa l'orbe droit de Pégase : et ce dernier tressaillit convulsivement – comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose…

« …Sol… »

* * *

><p><strong>Ananda : ...et voilà.<strong>

**Tout le monde : ...**

**Ananda : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Arion : ... ... ...je suis toujours un zombie. /_Désespère_/**

**Sol : Hééé ! Pourquoi je n'apparais pas autant que dans le chapitre d'avant ! /_Boude_/**

**Victor : ... ... ... ... ... /_Regard de la Mort qui Tue_/ ... ... ... j'ai... pleuré. /_Sur le bord du massacre_/**

**Tous les autres : ON APPARAÎT MÊME PAS ! /_Gueulent_/**

**Ananda, _se faisant attaquer de tous côtés_ : Héééééé ! Mais c'est pas ma faute à moi !**

**Tout le monde : JUSTIFICATION !**

**Ananda : Euh... Arion, patiente un peu... la fic s'intitule "Vent Arrière", parce que ça signifie le vent, qui derrière le voilier...**

**Arion et Sol : ON A PIGE !**

**Ananda : Sol, je t'aime beaucoup, mais Victor est aussi un perso principal...**

**Sol : Pfffff... chuis plus mignon... (et j'ai meilleur caractère ^_^)**

**Victor : JE SUIS UN MECHANT JE PLEURE JAMAIS ! /_Pause_/ Et où est Vlad ?!**

**Ananda : Victor /_Repousse les Envols des Ténèbres_/, tu as quand même vu Arion dans cet état-là, n'importe qui pleurerait, et en plus tu ne te souviens plus de Vlad, apparemment...**

**Victor, _hors de lui_ : Mais cette auteur ME CHERCHE ! /_Envoie des Envols des Ténèbres à répétition_/**

**Ananda : Et, pour tous les autres, les chapitres ne doivent pas excéder une certaine longueur.**

**Tous les autres : ... ... ...**

**Sol : Bon, tant pis. /_Prend Arion par la main, pour aller jouer_/ **

**Victor : Daystar, tu vas où, comme ça ?! **

**Arion : On va jouer au football ! **

**Victor : ... ... ...(j'ai vraiment passé le chapitre à faire ma mauviette pour cet abruti de Pégase ?!)**


	3. Aube Sombre

**« Vent Arrière » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Vent Arrière » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Suspense, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : _Le Vent est contraire. La Révolution n'aura pas lieu – telle est la volonté du Cinquième Secteur. Confiné dans le Sanctuaire, le Paladin Zéphyr devra servir l'Organisation comme Impérial Suprême. Mais qui peut dire quand le Vent tournera ? _

Personnages principaux : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Pairings principaux : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Sol Daystar** **(Taiyou Amemiya), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Pairings autres : Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou) x Katsu (Okatsu), Mark Evans (Mamoru Endou) x Axel Blaze (Shuuya Gouenji), Gabriel Garcia (Ranmaru Kirino) x Jeanne d'Arc, Fei Rune x Bêta, Ryoma Nishiki x Jade Green (Seto Midori), Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)

Pairings annexes : Sylvia Woods (Kino Aki) x Erik Eagle (Kazuya Ichinose), Shawn Frost (Shiro Fubuki) x Dave Quagmire (Saginuma Osamu) / Dvalin (Desarm), Célia Hills (Otonashi Haruna) x Aiden Frost (Atsuya Fubuki)

* * *

><p><strong>~…~<strong>

**Le Troisième d'Inazuma : Aube Sombre**

**~…~**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**?**

**?**

…

* * *

><p><strong>« …Sol… »<strong>

**Et le Prince des Cieux appela l'aube du Soleil.**

**« …aide-moi. »**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Japon – **_**Palais du Daimyo**_**. **

**Saison du Hanami. **

…

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Les cerisiers chantent sous la brise.<strong>_

_**Les fleurs sourient au soleil**_

_**Qui ouvre le cœur.'**_

**織田信長****Oda Nobunaga,**

_**« Haïku Printanier »**_

La délicate coupe de porcelaine résonna sur le tatami fraîchement lavé. Le son était pur – sans la plus infime résonnance disharmonieuse.

« La puissance de votre famille est légitime. Notre contrée aurait certes à en bénéficier. Mais, pourquoi quérir mon aide si soudainement ? C'est ce que j'aimerais comprendre. »

Incliné vers le sol telle une impeccable statue mythique, le jeune Kirin Blanc attendait le moment adéquat pour prendre la parole. Telle était la règle en ces lieux : la courtoisie se devait d'être respectée.

**« Riccardo. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque… le pouvoir est capable de tout prendre à des individus. C'est pourquoi toi seul pourras accomplir cette mission, si Arion venait à être pris, et Victor à rester à ses côtés, pour le protéger. »**

Faire montre d'humilité ne dérangeait pas Riccardo Di Rigo. Servir était sa plus intrinsèque nature : son plus profond désir, né de siècles de destinée passée à se soucier des siens. En revanche, patienter d'interminables heures devant le consentement d'un puissant – alors que le sort de ses plus chers amis ne tenait qu'à une fraction d'hésitation – le torturait au plus haut point.

'_Dois-je éternellement souffrir pour les miens, tiraillé entre deux alternatives tout aussi douloureuses ?'_

« Monseigneur. »

Les yeux d'un marron profond fixés sur le sol, le Maestro de l'ancienne Rébellion inclinait sa tête splendide sans rechigner – déposant sa fierté aux pieds d'un Seigneur.

« Je ne puis vous donner les raisons de mon empressement, seulement vous supplier de donner suite à ma requête. Quoiqu'il advienne, votre Serviteur ne saurait outrepasser son rôle en vous portant préjudice. »

'_Dire que de mon succès dépend le sort de mes amis. Et que cette fois, ils ne sont plus à mes côtés pour m'appuyer.' _

Arion lui avait donné du courage. Victor l'avait épaulé dans sa tâche. Gaby et les autres l'avaient soutenu sans cesse. Et, depuis la Fête du Hanami – célébrant l'éclosion des fleurs de cerisier, il avait rencontré la Marchande au Tofu aussi blanc que la neige et au cœur plus pur encore.

**« Nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais… »**

**« Malheureusement, nous n'appartenons pas à la même époque. »**

Aujourd'hui – face au Grand Seigneur de la Terre du Soleil Levant – il n'avait que sa foi et sa dévotion envers ceux qu'il chérissait. Et peut-être parlèrent-elles au cœur de son interlocuteur, car ce dernier reprit la parole, la voix légèrement moins dure.

« Ta sincérité me touche, Kirin Blanc… mais tu dois comprendre que devenir un Servant n'est pas affaire anodine. Pour un Seishin, se lier à un Maître est un engagement au delà des mots et des actes. Le Serment une fois passé, il n'est plus jamais possible de rompre le lien… dusses-tu en rester prisonnier pour l'éternité. »

'_Je ne le sais que trop bien. Arion… Victor… les Mots du Pacte vous ont tous deux rendus prisonniers de l'Empereur Maudit. Le seul qui pourrait vous en libérer est l'Empereur Sacré, mais nul ne l'a jamais retrouvé…' _

Les yeux rubis le percèrent de flèches antiques.

« Es-tu véritablement sûr de vouloir compromettre ta liberté pour une cause, aussi noble soit-elle ? »

**« Commandant… pourquoi veux-tu quitter la troupe ? » **

**Les Yeux du Vent semblent le traverser – lui et son éternelle tourmente.**

**« Tu ne comprends rien… tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? Ça ne sert à rien… être un Seishin n'a plus aucun sens ! »**

**« Tu veux savoir ce qui n'a aucun sens ? C'est d'abandonner maintenant ! »**

La Vision dansa en son Œil Intérieur… et laissa son Pouvoir envahir sa mémoire, rendant son âme soudainement vulnérable au Grand Daimyo de l'Histoire.

**« Arion… je n'en peux plus, Arion. Je ne suis pas digne… d'être votre Commandant. »**

'_Je croyais… qu'être le Commandant des Seishin… c'était oublier ses sentiments, pour ne penser qu'aux autres. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, Ailes du Vent… je sais qu'écouter ses sentiments permet de penser aux autres.'_

Ce fut alors que l'œil aux éclats rubis le sonda de son écarlate perspicacité.

« N'es-tu pas en train de rechercher mes faveurs afin de t'unir à la Demoiselle au Blanc Tofu ? »

Riccardo déglutit – son Œil Intérieur plus fragile encore.

**« Depuis le premier jour, je savais qu'une relation entre nous serait impossible… » **

**« Non. Les choses peuvent changer. Arion me l'a appris… alors, si nous ne pouvons être ensemble dans l'autre Dimension, je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit plus le cas dans cette Epoque. »**

'_Il sait. Il sait que j'aime…'_

Mais… pourquoi le nier ? Non, cacher la vérité n'avait pas de sens. C'était ce qu'il avait appris, lorsqu'interrogé sur les accomplissements du Grand Daimyo de l'Histoire – lui le Seishin dont les yeux pouvaient lire le futur – il avait dit la vérité.

**« Nobunaga Oda ne règnera jamais sur ce grand pays. J'en ai bien peur. » **

Il avait failli mourir pour cette vérité immuable.

'_Arion, tu as raison. Ce qui n'a aucun sens… c'est que je vous abandonne maintenant.' _

« Monseigneur Nobunaga. J'aime Katsu, la Marchande au Blanc Tofu… de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de toute ma force. Mais… je ne puis couler des jours heureux avec mon aimée, alors que mes amis souffrent pour perpétuer ce bonheur. »

Il s'inclina plus profondément encore – et déposa son ultime prière aux pieds du seul être qui pouvait l'aider.

« Alors, je vous en supplie. Devenez le Maître du Seishin Blanc. Devenez… mon Maître. »

'_Et prêtez-moi votre puissance.'_

* * *

><p>…<p>

**?**

**?**

…

* * *

><p><strong>『<strong>**Άρείων ἐκλεκτός****』**

**« ? »**

La pierre rayonna doucement sous la patte touffue de l'animal. Sombre comme le mystère qui enveloppait ce lieu sacré, le fauve était pourtant doux : calme, patient… comme le frère de meute qui protège les siens et les veille de son amour.

_Bienveillant, protecteur…_

**« Je suis content que tu passes me rendre visite tous les jours, ces temps-ci. Mais, tu continues d'aller aux entraînements, j'espère ? » **

**« Ouais, ouais… »**

**Un sourire doux taquine son Frère de Meute, qui bougonne.**

**« C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? »**

Deux yeux d'un orange tendre sondaient le Bois aux Rêves… et les secrets qui y dormaient. Mais… qui était-il, cet Esprit qui portait les deux yeux du Loup dans la Forêt des Frères ?

'_Victor. Tu as passé toutes tes existences à te soucier de moi sans répit, sans espoir autre que de me voir guérir. Aujourd'hui… c'est à mon tour de te montrer que tu n'es pas seul, et que personne ne doit sacrifier ses rêves à ceux qu'il aime.' _

« _Okami no Shiryoku !_ »

_**La Vision du Loup. **_

'_Moi, Loup Aîné de la Forêt des Frères… je te protègerai à mon tour.'_

La pierre rayonna.

Et révéla son secret…

**『****Άρείων ἐκλεκτός****』**

_**Arion Eklektos**_

**« Le Cheval Ailé Elu »**

« _Je m'en doutais ! C'est bien lui, qui peut aider mon Frère de Meute ! _»

Sous l'effet d'une joie intense, le Loup avait oublié son maintien en Forme Spirituelle – laquelle le contraignait à parler d'une voix caverneuse. Mais il n'en avait cure : et en eût même dansé de joie, en voyant le nom. Car ce qui suivit ne fit que le conforter dans son attitude.

**『正義の剣城』**

_**Seigi no**__**Tsurugi **_

**« La Lame de la Justice »**

'_Et si je ne me suis pas trompé… devrait apparaître…'_

**『雨宮太陽』**

_**Amemiya Taiyou**_

**« Le Soleil du Palais de la Pluie »**

De satisfaction, le Seishin venait de reprendre Forme Humaine : et sa magnifique silhouette – laquelle ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un Loup des Ténèbres – se découpa dans le Bois aux Rêves.

« Parfait ! Victor, ton épreuve touche à sa fin. Tu vas enfin pouvoir retrouver la liberté… »

'_La liberté de vivre et d'aimer comme tu veux. Celle que t'a enseigné…' _

L'homme mystérieux ferma les yeux.

'…_celui qui t'a montré le chemin.'_

**« C'est un ami à toi, Victor ? »**

**« …grand frère… »**

**Ne dis rien. Je comprends. Car je te connais mieux que quiconque. **

'_Courage, Victor. Le Seishin du Soleil a le pouvoir de réveiller le Prince du Royaume des Vents, Elu de tous les Esprits Mythiques. Si l__e tien, Seishin des Ténèbres, est de le protéger… est maintenant venue l'heure. L'heure que tous attendent, où l'Elu s'éveillera et mènera les siens vers la Révolution Nouvelle.' _

« Petit frère, tu n'auras plus jamais à verser de larmes pour ceux que tu aimes… »

_**Ni pour moi, ni pour lui.**_

Le mystérieux Loup Aîné de la Forêt des Frères venait de percer le secret d'Arion Sherwind.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Île d'Eden – **_**Sanctuaire**_**.**

**Soirée nuageuse.**

…

* * *

><p>Le claquement d'un fouet déchira l'air – trempant la chair et l'âme de douleur.<p>

« Toi, demi-portion ! Plus vite. On se bouge ! C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ?! »

Le petit Seishin était sur le point de craquer. _Déjà_. Et tant de _faiblesse_ manqua d'écœurer l'Entraîneur-en-Chef.

'_Minable. Ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais former des Impériaux… et encore moins des Suprêmes.'_

La méthode _Mountbatten_. De l'avis du Cercle des Entraîneurs, c'était une méthode de formation extrêmement cruelle envers les jeunes Seishin : mais son concepteur – Pinkus Mountbatten lui-même – estimait qu'il n'existait rien de plus efficace pour pondre les meilleurs.

**« Harasse-le jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, mais pas trop pour ne pas le tuer ou briser toute sa volonté. Fais-lui comprendre que la désobéissance n'amène que la souffrance. Fais-lui comprendre que tu es le maître, et lui le serviteur. Les Seishin sont faits pour servir, et ils doivent le savoir. »**

Cette 'éducation' avait dompté les plus rebelles, les plus féroces et les plus talentueux de ses Impériaux d'aujourd'hui. Le Dragon Blanc, Esprit de l'Aube Hakuryuu… le Loup des Ténèbres, Gardien de la Forêt Tsurugi-Ni….

**« Et qu'emploies-tu, comme Matériaux ? » **

**« Les traditionnels sont les meilleurs. Garde toujours le Fouet de Rééducation avec toi. Et, pour les plus puissants et volontaires, utilise les Matériaux Première Classe comme les Chaînes de Restriction et le Bandeau de Limitation. Agis ainsi… et ils t'obéiront sans rechigner. »**

Le Seishin s'écroula par terre. Mountbatten fit claquer son fouet dans le vide, l'air exaspéré.

« Debout ! »

'_Pfff. Evidemment, ce n'est ni un Bailong, ni un Blade…'_

Le dressage du Loup de la Forêt Tsurugi-Ni (pour prendre son exemple) avait été très délicat, quoique extrêmement gratifiant. Le Seishin des Ténèbres en avait imposé à tous les Entraîneurs – lui y compris – et s'était tellement rebellé contre les Chaînes de Restriction (les Matériaux qui bridaient l'Energie Spirituelle d'un Seishin) qu'il avait manqué de peu de se tuer dans le processus. Les blessures dégoulinantes de sang et l'aveuglement terrifiant imposé par le Bandeau de Limitation n'avaient pas empêché ce Loup magnifique d'enchaîner attaque sur attaque à trente kilomètres à la ronde, les crocs luisant de haine et de force mal dissimulée.

Mountbatten se rappelait ce moment épique avec un frisson. Le Seishin des Ténèbres était exceptionnel : mais sa volonté tout aussi impressionnante avait bien failli poser des problèmes pour son dressage. Le but de ce dernier étant d'amener le Seishin à se soumettre (et non de le tuer), il avait été très difficile de trouver un compromis efficace. Sans l'intervention de l'Empereur lui-même…

'_Que peut-il bien lui avoir dit à l'oreille, pour qu'il change du tout au tout ? Si seulement je pouvais le savoir…'_

Le Dragon Blanc avait été différent. Sa force et son assurance étaient tout aussi prodigieuses : mais s'y ajoutait une ambition et un amour de la puissance qui avaient grandement facilité son immersion. Il s'était un peu rebellé, certes : mais plus pour tester sa force et évaluer la capacité de son Entraîneur à le former… un jeu que _lui_ avait remporté sans difficulté, convaincant rapidement son poulain du bien-fondé de ses règles.

« Allez, tout le monde ! On se bouge ! »

Les deux Impériaux Suprêmes (classe ultime des Seishin du Sanctuaire) étaient ses chefs-d'œuvre. Ils étaient respectivement devenus les Deux Commandants des Escadrons d'Elite Blanc et Noir. Mais, si Bailong entretenait volontiers des relations cordiales avec lui, Blade se faisait distant : il n'obéissait directement qu'à l'Empereur, et n'acceptait les directives de son ancien Entraîneur que si elles émanaient de leur Supérieur ultime. Sans montrer de désobéissance, il ne restait pas volontiers à ses côtés.

'_Grrrr. Tout ça parce qu'on m'a retiré sa garde… si j'avais Sherwind, tout serait réglé.' _

Arion. Arion Sherwind. La Clé de tout : l'Esprit Ailé Mythique, Elu du Royaume des Vents…

« L'entraînement n'est pas fini, bande de mauviettes ! »

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Mountbatten n'avait pas cru en sa force. Le garçon était mince, plutôt ordinaire avec ses cheveux bruns qui bouclaient comme le vent. Ses yeux gris exceptés, il ne se distinguait en rien : sa taille était moyenne, son port timide, son expression douce. Il n'irradiait en rien le charisme des grands de ce monde, qui pouvaient arracher des pans de terre entière d'un seul coup de croc. Il n'avait ni la prestance de Bailong, ni la férocité de Blade – ni même la force de ses Impériaux de Deuxième ou Troisième Classe. Et pourtant…

**« Etes-vous le Formateur-en-Chef du Cinquième Secteur ? » **

**« Oui. Et tu es ? »**

**« Arion Sherwind. Mais vous me connaissez sous les traits de Pégase, le Seishin du Vent. » **

**Alors qu'il amorçait le signe pour qu'une trentaine d'Impériaux l'encerclent et s'emparent de lui, l'Elu de la Rébellion s'était contenté de le regarder avec calme – sans même tenter de se défendre. **

**« Aujourd'hui je vous laisse gagner… et prendre mon identité. Mais souvenez-vous de ceci. L'Esprit du Seishin vaincra et brillera de nouveau pour tous : et, ensemble, nous rendrons notre univers meilleur. »**

Ses orbes d'argent sans peur avaient étrangement troublé Mountbatten. Sans la moindre hésitation, sans la moindre faille…

_**Un joyau de vent inaltérable, dont nul ne pouvait se saisir et que personne n'avait jamais stoppé depuis lors… **_

Deux heures plus tard, il avait abandonné sa liberté aux mains de l'Empereur.

_Pégase, le Cheval Ailé : l'Elu des Cieux et le Prince du Royaume des Vents… _

_L'Elu_ – ou la _Clé_, comme on l'appelait – avait réussi à fomenter la Rébellion, à amadouer Blade (pourtant connu comme le plus sauvage et solitaire des Esprits) et à rallier tant de gens à sa cause. Et, aujourd'hui – malgré son inconscience, il jouait avec le Seishin du Soleil, Daystar. Le libre et légendairement doué Esprit de la Vallée Taiyou, dont l'on racontait qu'il n'apparaissait qu'aux cœurs purs et aux esprits passionnés.

'_Quel est le véritable pouvoir de ce garçon ? _

Serait-il donc…

…de rallier le monde autour de lui ?

« Sherwind… tu restes un mystère, même pour nous… »

'_Un jour je le percerai, et ferai de toi le plus puissant de mes Impériaux.'_

Le Seishin du Vent dardait ses prunelles grises fixes – vides de la moindre expression qui faisait jadis de lui un humain : et pourtant, bien que l'étincelle argentée n'y apparût point, il semblait que la force qui dormait en lui promettait tempêtes et ouragans.

'_Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Blade ne cesse d'aller le voir ?' _

Mountbatten était certain que rien n'était vraiment réglé, avec Sherwind. Son obéissance passive avait quelque chose d'étrange : trop volontaire, trop calme… trop facile. Comme s'il avait tout planifié. De plus, l'Entraîneur-en-Chef soupçonnait la Rébellion de ne pas être morte, malgré la Victoire contre le Grand Soulèvement. De nombreux Seishin talentueux, qui auraient déjà dû se trouver entre ses mains, manquaient à l'appel : le Kirin Blanc, Riccardo Di Rigo. La Licorne Dorée Amaterasu, Goldie Lemmon. Et bien d'autres encore…

« Coach. Vous m'avez fait demander ? »

Il était interdit à un Seishin Impérial de se présenter sous Forme Shinshin devant un Entraîneur ou un Supérieur, excepté sur sa demande. Le Dragon Blanc – le savant fort bien – avait repris Forme Humaine à son arrivée.

« Bailong. Te voilà enfin. J'ai du nouveau pour toi. »

Le bel homme fixa un regard soudainement intéressé, un léger sourire apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres charmeuses. A chaque fois que cette formulation était apparue, son Supérieur lui avait proposé des missions intéressantes – comprenant des combats épiques et des chasses exaltantes.

« Un Seishin comme on en voit tous les dix ans. Ça te tente ? »

Si l'intérêt du Dragon Blanc s'était éveillé avec l'entrée en matière, à présent son attention était complète.

« Oh ? Il en existerait donc un de ce genre… assez fort pour moi, au moins ? »

La modestie n'avait jamais été le point fort du jeune homme. En revanche, l'intelligence ne lui faisait pas défaut : et ce fut pourquoi le lien se fit rapidement en son esprit.

« Auriez-vous l'intention de réorganiser le Tournoi Impérial ? Mais il me semblait que l'Empereur l'avait interdit, estimant qu'il encourageait les rixes entre Impériaux. De plus, ces derniers temps, Victor n'a pas envie de combattre. Missions exceptées, il va sans dire. »

« Tu fais fausse route, Bailong. Du moins en ce qui concerne ton adversaire. »

L'Esprit de l'Aube haussa un sourcil amusé devant la subtilité rhétorique.

« Et moi qui croyais que vous alliez me proposer de me mesurer à Victor… ce n'est donc pas lui à qui vous pensez ? »

« Blade est un Seishin de premier ordre, mais vous faire combattre l'un contre l'autre n'a plus de sens quand l'on connaît votre force respective. Non, ce que je te propose… c'est un adversaire comme tu n'en as jamais vu encore. »

Une étincelle de plaisir dansa dans les prunelles chocolat du jeune homme. La perspective d'un combat intéressant était sa source principale de contentement : et son Entraîneur le savait bien. Voilà ce que Mountbatten appréciait : des forts qui aimaient sa gouverne, et usaient de leur talent sous sa tutelle.

'_Blade devrait en prendre de la graine, au lieu d'aller tout le temps voir Sherwind. Il a un potentiel exceptionnel, mais est trop sentimental…' _

« Voici ton adversaire. »

La vidéo s'était projetée devant eux, révélant un jeune Seishin blond en pleine action : ses yeux pétillants et son sourire étincelant n'égalaient que la brillance qu'il dégageait, liberté dorée au talent aussi infini que les cieux où le portaient ses ailes. D'un seul coup d'œil, l'Impérial Blanc Suprême sonda son adversaire, et se passa instinctivement la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure – son tic de jubilation.

« Oh-ho, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Effectivement, il a l'air fort. Je sens sa puissance… il est lié au Soleil, apparemment. Et sa maîtrise des Attributs Seishin est parfaite. Je sens… que je vais bien m'amuser. »

'_Voilà un Impérial tel que je les forme. Capable d'évaluer l'ennemi sans la moindre erreur. Et de se mesurer à quiconque.'_

Le Dragon Blanc se passa de nouveau la langue sur les lèvres – ses yeux chocolat soudainement étincelants d'excitation.

« Je peux… y aller à fond ? »

« Pour l'instant, pas encore. »

Un peu déçu, le jeune homme fit la moue. Mais se reprit bien vite devant l'air sérieux de son Entraîneur.

« Mais je te promets que tu l'affronteras dans le plus épique des combats. »

« Quand ça ? »

Un peu de théâtralité n'avait jamais fait de mal – surtout dans le relationnel entre Coach et Seishin. Aussi le Formateur éteignit-il l'enregistrement d'un geste brusque, fermant le clapet du petit appareil.

« Lors du Tournoi Impérial, pour la Dixième Saison consécutive. »

L'affirmation prit tant le beau garçon de court, que celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air frisant l'ahurissement total – tant il semblait se demander si ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Une telle expression était rare sur son visage assuré : mais s'y ajoutait une note d'excitation proche de l'extase tant elle était jubilatoire.

'_Les forts appellent les forts. C'est ce que disait l'Empereur, et je suis bien d'accord avec lui.'_

« Pour le moment, voici ce que tu vas faire. »

« Je vous écoute. »

De nouveau, l'Esprit de l'Aube souriait, l'air puissamment confiant.

'_Esprit de l'Aube Hakuryuu, grand Dragon Blanc régnant sur le Royaume de l'Aurore… tu n'es pas le Commandant des Impériaux Blancs pour rien.'_

La méthode _Mountbatten_ : elle avait donné des résultats parfaits avec Bailong. Un jour, il l'appliquerait sur Daystar. _Et_ Sherwind.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Vallée de **_**Taiyou**_** – **_**sortie**_**.**

**Chemin du Canal Amont.**

**Soirée crépusculaire. **

…

* * *

><p>« Quels abrutis. Et pourquoi pas, la prochaine fois, mettre un panneau, avec écrit dessus '<em>salut, tu pourrais tomber dans notre piège, s'il te plaît ?<em>' »

Méprisant, Sol huma le piège (caché ?) dans la roche à deux pas de lui. Mince, il aurait pu le flairer le nez bouché… ou le voir les yeux bandés ! Décidemment, ou les guignols du Sanctuaire le sous-estimaient franchement… ou ils espéraient qu'il commette une erreur, à force de trop prendre confiance en lui. Pfff.

'_Mais je m'en fiche. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est jouer avec lui !'_

Jouer avec…

« … ! »

_Toi._

Soudain, le Griffon d'Apollon replia ses ailes, reprenant Forme Humaine complète : et ralentit doucement sur le sol, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Une étrange constatation venait de le heurter de plein fouet.

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom, Ami du Vent. »

'_Et tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir me le dire…'_

**L'air perdu – alors qu'il luttait pour prononcer le fatidique mot de sa destinée – Pégase tourna son visage vers lui, le regard gris vide. **

**« …Sol. »**

**Le regard vide, une seule petite…**

**« …aide-moi… »**

…**petite larme. **

_Argentée_.

Et le Soleil cueillit la perle du Vent, alors que l'azur de son œil refléta l'argent de leur moment d'émotion, déposé au fond de son cœur.

'_Je… je pleure ?!'_

« Maieuh, pourquoi je suis triste ? Il arrive à dire mon nom, c'est déjà super ! Ça veut dire qu'on est amis ! »

La larme d'argent avait pourtant coulé, sur l'herbe. De Sol jusqu'à la Terre qui avait vu leur rencontre, et fait éclore leur amitié. Comme si elle avait voyagé du Cœur du Vent jusqu'à l'Œil du Soleil.

« _Nijishin_ ! _Niji-_… oups ! »

'_J'ai… raté mon arc-en-ciel ?! C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive…'_

C'était une des quelques faiblesses du Seishin de Taiyou, que de rater ses Techniques lorsque son âme était troublée. Troublée par les réminiscences de sa maladie, ou…

'_Pégase, où es-tu ? Tu me manques déjà, tu sais.' _

« … »

Depuis chaque Zénith d'Or, Sol allait attendre son ami près de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Vivant chaque moment comme un délice… un partage, une liberté à laquelle ils avaient toujours aspirée, sans vraiment la comprendre. Les deux Esprits passaient leur temps à jouer ensemble… et, derrière le voile qui étreignait l'émotion du Vent, sur son visage… l'indifférence avait percé, transformant à plusieurs reprises les orbes vides de Pégase en perles d'argent heureuses.

**« Oh, tu aimes les Papillons du Vent ? Moi aussi, je les adore ! Tiens, si tu veux, on joue à les courser… t'inquiète, ça ne leur fait pas mal. Au contraire, ils adorent ça ! »**

**Je suis tellement content…**

_**Souris… souris, souris ! **_

…_mon ami. _

Mais, aujourd'hui, le Seishin de Taiyou n'avait pu se résoudre à attendre le Zénith d'Or…

Il avait filé dans le Crépuscule Sans Feu (chose très dangereuse pour lui, qui se nourrissait de lumière ensoleillée !) – trop impatient de sentir la présence de son ami du Vent.

**« Sol, où vas-tu comme ça ? »**

**Même la Prêtresse du Temple n'avait pu l'arrêter. **

**« Retrouver un ami. Je reviens bientôt ! »**

_Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de commettre une erreur, malgré tout ? _

Il renifla la piste froide, sentant les effluves de Pégase – bien qu'elles datassent de plusieurs jours au moins. Fort heureusement, la pluie n'avait pas effacé son odeur – bien que Sol pensât être capable de reconnaître _cette_ senteur jusqu'au bout du monde.

'_Personne ne peut être comme toi, Seishin du Vent. Je le sens… je le sais, au plus profond de moi.'_

Et, alors qu'il filait sous le crépuscule mourant, des lettres de feu se dessinèrent dans le ciel, provenant de très loin – bien plus loin dans l'Au-delà de la Vallée où il vivait.

« …le Bois aux Rêves ? »

'_Mais qu'est-ce que… !'_

**『****Άρείων ἐκλεκτός****』**

_**Arion Eklektos**_

**« Le Cheval Ailé Elu »**

« …A-… »

Ses yeux bleus clignèrent.

« …_Arion_ ? »

Et ce seul petit mot réveilla les trésors argentés enfouis en son âme.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Souvenirs ?**

**Cœur de Pégase ? **

**Cœur d'Apollon ?**

…

* * *

><p><strong>« Quel bonheur de pouvoir disputer de telles rencontres. C'est sans doute ce que tu voulais que je comprenne… n'est-ce pas, Arion ? On ne pouvait pas me faire de plus beau cadeau. »<strong>

**Le visage du Vent lui sourit – comme au temps de leur amitié nouvelle. Mais lui a peur – peur de la mort qui le menace.**

_**Maintenant que j'ai connu mon ami…**_

…_**aurai-je le courage de quitter cette terre ? **_

**« C'était peut-être mon dernier duel, Arion. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir joué avec toi. » **

**Il voit le Ciel, qui les a réunis… et qui contemple son œuvre d'art. Va-t-elle prendre fin à présent ? **

**« Maintenant, s'il le fallait, je pourrai m'en aller l'âme en paix. » **

**« Sol, ne dis pas ça. »**

_**Les Yeux du Vent…**_

**Le Vent a vu sa tristesse et percé son désespoir !**

**« Tu as raison. Je dis ça, mais… Arion, que vais-je devenir ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir continuer à jouer… j'ai besoin de jouer ! » **

**« Oh, Sol. »**

**Le Vent a percé son désespoir et l'emmène loin dans son amitié…**

**« Je sais que tu rejoueras. Tu t'es magnifiquement battu… sans chercher à t'économiser. Je suis sûr que tu seras bientôt remis. Et j'aurais l'occasion de te recroiser sur un terrain. » **

**La main se referme sur la sienne, et lui donne la force qui lui manque. **

_**Le Vent est son ami, maintenant et pour toujours. **_

**« Aucun obstacle n'est trop grand, quand on est capable de combattre avec tout ce qu'on a. Mais tu le sais, parce que c'est de toi que je tiens cette parcelle de vérité. »**

**Ses yeux argentés le regardent. **

_**Le Vent est son Compagnon du Ciel.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Ce sont…'<em>

Il…

'…_ce sont des souvenirs à __**moi**__ ?!'_

Il… le connaît ?!

**Je connais… je connais déjà Pégase ?!**

Etourdi par cette profonde révélation, Sol trébucha maladroitement sur un rocher saillant – une chose qui ne lui était jamais, jamais arrivée ! Et ne vit pas l'éclat blanc surgir des fourrés, fondant sur sa droite pour lui lacérer l'épaule.

« … ! »

Seul une habile torsion du corps lui évita une blessure profonde.

« Pas mal, pour un Seishin sans formation. Tu es doué, comme ils le disent tous. »

Pourtant, le coup avait entaillé sa peau tannée sans pitié. Sol jeta un œil sur la blessure, qui saignait déjà abondamment.

'_L'attaque était vraiment puissante. Si je n'avais pas partiellement esquivé…'_

…avant que ses yeux ne dérivassent sur le maintien arrogant de son adversaire. Lequel se pavanait devant lui, sûr de sa force.

« Salut, Daystar. Alors, comme ça, toi aussi, tu cours derrière Sherwind ? Décidemment, je vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez tous… »

Instantanément, le Seishin du Soleil s'était mis en position de combat dans sa Forme Spirituelle – sa gueule de Griffon crachant des flammes d'avertissement, dont la plus petite brûlure eût condamné un ennemi au bûcher.

« _T'es qui, toi ?_ »

L'autre avait beau être un Seishin comme lui, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre sympathie.

'_Tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'es pas comme…'_

_**Arion. **_

« Qui je suis ? »

Le puissant Esprit se pavana amplement devant lui, un éclat amusé dans son regard chocolat.

« Ton futur adversaire pour le Tournoi qui détermine le plus puissant des Seishin. »

* * *

><p><strong>« Quand ça sera derrière toi, je te promets qu'on rejouera ensemble. Demain, dans un an… j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. » <strong>

**Cent ans avaient passé. Et, aujourd'hui…**

**« On est d'accord ? C'est une promesse ? »**

**« Oui. »**

…**le Prince des Vents avait tenu sa promesse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ananda : ...et voilà. <strong>

**Tous : ...**

**Ananda : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE ? **

**Arion : Je suis toujours un zomb-...**

**Ananda : OUI ! TU ES TOUJOURS UN ZOMBIE (pour l'instant), parce que la fic s'intitule "Vent Arrière", et...**

**Sol, _moqueur_ : ...que ça signifie le vent, qui à l'arrière du voilier, perturbe la navigation... et Pokémon, attaque Vent Arrière !**

**Ananda : ...**

**Victor : Voilà qui est légèrement mieux. Enfin il y a un personnage intéressant... (et moi je suis tranquille, parce que j'apparais moins...)**

**Ananda : Victor, tu apparais "moins" ce chapitre, parce que tu es occupé à pleurer l'état de Pégase, et, rassure-toi, tu auras des moments fracassants dans les chapitres à venir. Tu ES un personnage principal.**

**Victor : Je peux te tuer ?**

**Sol, _sautant sur Ananda_ : Non, non, non ! Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant, et en plus Arion et moi on va certainement encore se rencontrer ! Et faire des étincelles ! **

**Ananda : Pour ça oui. /_Sourire_/ Et, en plus, Sol, tu es la star dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Sol : YES !**

**Victor, _sombre_ : Alléluia. Daystar fait mumuse sur la scène et moi je me coltine de protéger les fesses de Pégase. Tout va bien. **

**Sol, _pied-de-nez_ : Jaloux ! Jaloux ! T'es jaloux, parce qu'Arion me préfère MOI ! **

**Victor, _énervé_ : Qui a dit qu'il te préférait TOI ?!**

**Sol : Rien, juste le fait qu'il réagit à MA présence, et pas la tienne... (ha ha ha ha ! ^_^) Mais tu peux continuer à pleurer devant lui, ça serait presque mignon... quelque part.**

**Victor : Rectification. Je vais buter cette auteure de m-... ET toi avec. **

**Bailong, _sirotant une bière à côté_ : Roh, Victor, calmos ! Je te l'ai déjà dit (et dans la fic aussi), c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans tous ces états ! Tiens, prends une bière. **

**Victor : J'aime pas l'alcool ! **

**Sol, _moqueur_ : Moi je crois que c'est parce que son frère lui a interdit d'en boire...**

**Victor : ... ... ... (touché...)**

**Arion, _grands yeux_ : Victor, c'est vrai que ton frère t'a interdit l'alcool ?! **

**Victor : ...**

**Arion : (Et moi qui croyais que c'était un Bad Boy...) **

**Sol, _le tirant par la manche_ : Allez, viens, Arion ! On va jouer au football en attendant ! ^_^**

**Tous : ...**

**Victor : ...je hais ma vie. **


	4. Zénith Inverse

**« Vent Arrière » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Vent Arrière » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Suspense, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : _Le Vent est contraire. La Révolution n'aura pas lieu – telle est la volonté du Cinquième Secteur. Confiné dans le Sanctuaire, le Paladin Zéphyr devra servir l'Organisation comme Impérial Suprême. Mais qui peut dire quand le Vent tournera ? _

Personnages principaux : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Pairings principaux : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Sol Daystar** **(Taiyou Amemiya), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**

Pairings autres : Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou) x Katsu (Okatsu), Mark Evans (Mamoru Endou) x Axel Blaze (Shuuya Gouenji), Gabriel Garcia (Ranmaru Kirino) x Jeanne d'Arc, Fei Rune x Bêta, Ryoma Nishiki x Jade Green (Seto Midori), Bailong (Hakuryuu) x Tezcat (Shuu)

Pairings annexes : Sylvia Woods (Kino Aki) x Erik Eagle (Kazuya Ichinose), Shawn Frost (Shiro Fubuki) x Dave Quagmire (Saginuma Osamu) / Dvalin (Desarm), Célia Hills (Otonashi Haruna) x Aiden Frost (Atsuya Fubuki)

* * *

><p><strong>~…~<strong>

**Le Quatrième d'Inazuma : Zénith Inverse**

**~…~**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**?**

**?**

…

* * *

><p><em>Les Yeux du Vent promettent la liberté dans le Ciel ! <em>

Lui qui est le Soleil…

…comment pourrait-il ne pas aimer ce Compagnon d'envol ?

**« Quand ça sera derrière toi, je te promets qu'on rejouera ensemble. Demain, dans un an… j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. » **

**Cent ans avaient passé. Et, aujourd'hui…**

**« On est d'accord ? C'est une promesse ? »**

**« Oui. »**

…**le Prince des Vents avait tenu sa promesse. **

'_Mais… à quel prix ?'_

Alors l'Esprit du Soleil étendit son aube dans le Ciel.

« Arion, je gagnerai le Tournoi des Seishin. Pour toi. Pour… »

…pour notre amitié vieille de plusieurs siècles.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Route des Terres Célestes.**

**Heure de la Pluie d'Encre. **

…

* * *

><p>Le cœur du Soleil chantait sous la pluie – sous l'éclatante lumière du pavillon qui sondait les jours et les nuits, et portait leurs étoiles au sommet du firmament.<p>

Il était l'astre du monde : l'Eclatant qui régnait sur les Cieux, avec l'Ami qui ouvrait leurs ailes plus loin que l'horizon, et plus haut que l'infini.

Mais le garçon avait oublié son existence de jadis, où il étincelait pour les êtres qui le contemplaient, et jouait sans fin dans le Ciel, avec le Compagnon de son éternelle ascension.

Alors il cria ce que son Esprit possédait depuis sa rencontre avec le Vent.

'_Arion, je gagnerai le Tournoi des Seishin. Pour toi. Pour…' _

Que Vent et Soleil touchent ensemble le Ciel !

…**pour notre amitié vieille de plusieurs siècles.**

« Pour qu'on rejoue ensemble, toi et moi. »

Brûlant – le cœur du Seishin de Taiyou irradiait tant l'émotion, que l'ardeur du Soleil se peignait sur chaque plume incandescente de son armure d'or. Incarnation vivante de la lumière, celui qu'on surnommait l'Eclatant descendait la Vallée avec une aisance magnifique.

« Arion… »

**« Je vais voler… tout droit en direction du soleil. **_**Plus haut**_**. Toujours **_**plus haut**_**. »**

**Les yeux du Vent le transpercent – et l'attirent dans les Cieux, dans une irrésistible envolée. **

**« Jusqu'à **_**toucher**_** le Soleil ! »**

**Ce Paladin Zéphyr s'est envolé devant lui ! **

D'un seul battement d'aile, le Seishin du Soleil se propulsa au zénith des cieux : là où, jadis, il avait rencontré son ami, qui vola jusqu'à toucher son cœur.

_Jusqu'à toucher le Soleil ! _

**« Je peux toucher le Ciel ! »**

**Le Chevalier du Vent vole au **_**dessus**_** de lui !**

**« Arion ?! »**

**Il a touché le Ciel devant lui ! **

Ses ailes d'or illuminèrent la Vallée, éclatante majesté solaire qui surplombe l'infini : et tous levèrent les yeux vers cet astre magnifique, qui volait pour rejoindre son ami des cieux.

_Jusqu'à toucher le Ciel._

**« **_Je peux toucher le Ciel !_** »**

Un Youkai, tenté par cette énergie merveilleuse, voulut l'attaquer par derrière : mais, pressé par l'appel du cœur, le Seishin de Taiyou le terrassa d'une traite, sans même faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

« _Retrouve une existence sereine, alors que je rejoins mon ami ! C'est moi, Sol l'Eclatant, Astre du Soleil et Monarque des Cieux, qui le proclame ! _ »

Le Démon Fantôme retourna à la terre : et retrouva immédiatement une nouvelle forme spirituelle, purifiée de toute haine et de toute douleur. Le Grand Youkai de Minuit était pourtant la plus puissante des entités qui régnaient sur le Bois Fantôme.

« _Je peux toucher le Vent !_ »

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Pavillon de la Pluie. **

**Quelque temps auparavant. **

…

* * *

><p><strong>« Si tu veux revoir Arion, Esprit du Soleil, viens au Sanctuaire disputer le Tournoi Impérial. »<strong>

Anxieux, le Seishin de Taiyou attendait une réaction du Maître au Palais de la Pluie, qui protégeait son existence et assurait l'harmonie de la Vallée.

**« Sinon… »**

**« Sinon ? »**

**Profondément **_**exaspérant**_** – l'Esprit aux yeux chocolat sourit avec condescendance. **

**« Et dire que je croyais que tu aimais Sherwind ! Ah, il se pourrait bien qu'il oublie **_**définitivement**_** que tu existes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »**

« Non. »

De rage, Sol l'Eclatant avait frappé le marbre de leur palais magnifique. Ses yeux d'un azur intense eussent brûlé le plus froid des mortels : mais celui qui gouvernait le Palais de la Pluie était plus calme que la mort.

« Comment pouvez-vous… ! Laissez-moi voler vers les Terres Célestes, et… ! »

« Il n'en est pas question. Tu n'iras pas là-bas, Sol. Un point c'est tout. »

La lumière dessina des ailes translucides derrière lui – image vivante de la liberté assoiffée.

« Mais, Empereur… ! »

La réponse fut inexorable.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. »

L'Eclatant voulut protester de toutes ses forces : mais l'Empereur fit un lent signe de dénégation, signe d'un refus sans appel. Sol sentit la rage parcourir chaque once de lumière dont il était composé – et se muer en une émotion étrangement pluvieuse, si contraire à sa nature profonde.

'_De cette tristesse-là, je ne pourrai jamais tirer le moindre arc-en-ciel.'_

« Sol, sois raisonnable. Tu sais que tu ne peux évoluer sans la Lumière du Soleil… si tu relevais le défi du Sanctuaire, et que tu devais affronter des Seishin jusqu'à la limite du Crépuscule… qui sait ce qu'il t'arriverait ? »

« Je connais mes limites ! Je saurai faire attention, voilà tout. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de vivre jusqu'à maintenant : pourquoi je serais incapable de combattre d'autres Seishin alors que je suis en mesure de vaincre de puissants Youkai ? »

« La Lumière de Taiyou te protégeait. Et tu ne combattais que le Jour. Rien ne garantit, au Sanctuaire, qu'ils n'aient pas eu vent de ta faiblesse et qu'ils en profitent pour te capturer. »

'_C'est d'ailleurs probablement leur véritable intention_', songea l'Empereur. Mais il garda cette pensée pour lui.

« Je saurais déjouer leur plan ! »

**« Sois raisonnable, pour une fois. »**

**« Désolé, mais non. Parce que quand je joue, je n'ai que ça en tête et j'oublie tout le reste. Si je n'avais pas eu ça dans ma vie, je n'aurais pas survécu à toutes ces épreuves. »**

Balayant le souvenir d'une ferme pensée, le Maître au Palais de la Pluie énonça son verdict final.

« En tant qu'Empereur Sacré, je ne puis permettre que tu risques ta vie inconsidérément. Tu n'iras donc pas au Tournoi des Seishin. »

« Alors je n'ai plus de raison de continuer à vivre. »

**« Je ne vois pas la différence entre ne pas jouer et être mort. »**

Le désespoir s'était peint sur le visage de son protégé, comme au temps de jadis – il y avait très, très longtemps… l'Empereur sentit son cœur se serrer.

'_C'est incroyable. Tout se rejoue sous mes yeux. Leur rencontre, la passion de Sol pour la vie… et son envie de retrouver Arion.' _

**« Je voulais guérir, pour jouer avec lui. Mais si je ne joue pas… à quoi bon ? »**

Soudainement doux – le timbre du Maître au Palais de la Pluie enroba l'intention du Seishin, si perceptible pour lui.

« Tu veux t'enfuir, Sol ? »

Des larmes perlaient au coin de l'azur céleste, qui irradiait l'ardeur et éclatait tant de joie d'ordinaire. Tel le Ciel de ceux qui parcourent l'infini, le Soleil avait les yeux de ceux qui aiment la vie.

« Alex. Vous savez bien que je ne puis vivre enfermé… »

« Je le sais. »

_J'ai besoin de jouer. J'ai besoin de voler. J'ai besoin de toucher le Ciel, avec le Compagnon que nul n'a jamais pu arrêter._

« …avez-vous idée de ce que c'est, que d'avoir un ami qui aime autant le Ciel que vous, qui attend votre envol à ses côtés… alors que votre état vous condamne à ne jamais battre des ailes ? »

_Avez-vous idée de ce que c'est que d'avoir quelqu'un que vous aimez ? _

L'Empereur ferma lentement les yeux, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose.

« Viens, Sol. »

« … ? »

Et d'ouvrir la marche vers une salle mystérieuse.

« Il est temps que je te montre quelque chose. »

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Antichambre du Palais.**

**Quelque temps plus tard.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>『<strong>**Chrono Stone ἀπὸ ****καρδίας****』**

'_**Le Phénix de tous les Cœurs**_**'**

Alex Zabel – Grand Empereur Sacré – caressa l'antique socle de marbre, qui jadis protégeait le grand trésor du Palais de la Pluie. Son protégé restait à quelque distance, impressionné par tant de beauté.

'_C'est la première fois qu'il me conduit ici… même moi, qui suis le Seishin de Taiyou, je n'ai jamais pu voir cette pièce sacrée.'_

« J'ai connu le Possesseur de cette Pierre… du temps où nous étions compagnons de route et menions la grande équipée de Raimon. Un temps mémorable, où les Seishin ont connu l'apogée de leur art. »

La main tannée royale semblait caresser le souvenir en même temps que le marbre.

« Jadis, l'on nous surnommait, avec un ami… _le Trois d'Inazuma_. »

Un peu distrait, Sol cligna brièvement des yeux, avant de soudainement comprendre.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que… oh, Kami-sama ! Le Légendaire _Phénix de tous les Cœurs_… était votre Compagnon ?! »

'_Le grand Mark Evans, l'Esprit Légendaire qui prenait la forme du plus passionné des Animaux Mythiques, et qui a inspiré tant de Seishin d'aujourd'hui ?!'_

« Certes, mais il était également uni à la Dame aux Mille Stratagèmes, Nelly Raimon. Ensemble ils ont fondé la Légendaire Descendance qui a donné naissance à tant de Seishin extraordinaires. »

« Alors le Chef de la Grande Lignée Evans était donc votre ami… »

D'un air nostalgique, l'Empereur caressait la Pierre, comme s'il effleurait les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Le Griffon d'Apollon surprit un léger sourire sur son visage.

« Mark était mon meilleur ami. Mon plus cher ami, même. »

« Et… où se trouve-t-il actuellement ? »

Sol regretta sa question avant même de l'avoir posée.

« Aux confins des Ténèbres, là où nul ne peut l'atteindre… »

Des prunelles sombres se posèrent sur lui.

« …à part moi. »

D'incompréhension, l'Eclatant cligna des yeux – portrait vivant de l'indignation perplexe.

« Mais alors… pourquoi vous n'allez pas le rejoindre ? C'est stupide, de rester loin de quelqu'un qu'on aime ! »

« Je ne peux pas être près de lui. Mon rôle est d'assurer la réussite de son projet dans l'ombre… même si pour cela je dois feindre l'indifférence. »

Le cœur de Sol rata un douloureux battement.

« Ce n'est pas une chose que je puisse comprendre… »

…mais une main s'était posée sur lui, tel un indéfectible soutien. L'Eclatant leva ses yeux azur, et redevint l'Esprit chéri de Taiyou – de la Grande Vallée du Soleil.

« Tout à fait, Sol. Car tu es différent de moi. Aussi… devras-tu suivre ta propre voie, et retrouver ton ami, mais sans te mettre en danger. L'Esprit du Soleil est puissant, et très convoité par les Humains… en particulier par le Sanctuaire. »

Une vague d'espoir avait envahi le jeune garçon. Et ses ailes de lumière dessinèrent leur translucide liberté dans son dos – prête à s'envoler, prête à toucher le ciel…

« Vous êtes en train de me dire… que je peux y aller quand même ?! »

Soudainement grave, l'Empereur au Palais de la Pluie l'avait contemplé, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis, d'un geste lent, il avait posé la main sur la Pierre du Temps – où, jadis, vivait son Compagnon…

« N'oublie pas une chose, Sol. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit au Seishin de Taiyou… le Soleil n'éclairera plus jamais la Vallée, et le Monde périra sous les Ténèbres sans fin. »

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Forêt des Terres Célestes – **_**Bois aux Esprits**_**.**

**Nuit profonde – **_**Encre de Minuit**_**.**

…

* * *

><p>« Il va bientôt se réveiller. »<p>

Les perles sacrées dansaient sous la brise, partenaires de mèches noires comme le jais de la nuit environnante.

'_Je sens le Zéphyr souffler en mon cœur…' _

Il chante la prière du Vent qui souffle, et annonce son envolée.

'_Arion, ton âme réclame-t-elle donc à ce point ses amis, pour retourner à la vie ?' _

Il danse la prière du Vent qui souffle, et promet son envolée.

'_Sont-ils à ce point importants pour toi, pour que tu veuilles mener ta quête à bien avec eux à tes côtés ?' _

Il dit la prière du Vent qui souffle, et vit son envolée.

« _Toi dont l'âme dort dans un cocon d'argent_

_Ecoute la prière de ceux qui entendent ton cœur._

_Je sais que tu rêves pour ceux qui n'ont plus d'espoir_

_Je sais que tu vis pour ceux qui n'ont plus que la mort_

_Tu es le Zéphyr qui parcoure les Cieux_

_Et emporte les sentiments dans sa course._

_Que ton âme renaisse de son sommeil peu profond_

_Et retourne au cœur des amis qu'elle aime._ »

_**Il chante la prière du Vent qui souffle. **_

Une voix chaude l'interrompit doucement.

« Bonsoir, Tezcat. »

Le nouveau venu déposa un cocon de lumière étoilée aux pieds de l'Esprit de la Nuit. Celui-ci, souriant doucement, inclina légèrement la tête de côté, portant son regard vers l'infini des ténèbres. C'était sa manière de souhaiter la bienvenue en ce lieu de paix.

« Rassembler les Lucioles de l'Âme demande une grande quantité d'énergie spirituelle. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu la gaspilles pour moi… »

Il toucha du bout des doigts la fée de lumière, murmurant dans un souffle.

« …Bailong. »

Laissant ses longs cheveux blancs danser sous la brise, le Dragon Blanc avança élégamment aux côtés de son ami. En dépit du maintien assuré qui était toujours le sien, sa majesté exprimait une certaine douceur.

« Je sais que tu aimes les contempler dans la Nuit d'Encre… car elles t'évoquent les étincelles d'âme de ta sœur. _Les lumières de l'espoir qui traverse les ténèbres et les flammes des âmes que tu protèges_… et puis cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, Tezcat. »

Toute trace d'arrogance avait disparu du visage de l'Esprit de l'Aube. En compagnie de son Âme Sœur, l'Esprit de la Nuit, ils ne formaient qu'un dans l'éternelle danse des jours qui se succèdent.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

L'Heure de Minuit était sacrée – même au cœur des Terres Célestes. Les deux garçons se tinrent silencieux. Puis, avec un doux sourire, l'être de la nuit se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Une grande bataille se profile pour toi, bien que les temps s'annoncent chaotiques. Es-tu heureux d'affronter un rival à ta mesure ? L'Esprit du Soleil est un adversaire de très grande valeur. Au moins équivalent à l'Esprit des Ténèbres, dont tu ne cesses de me parler. »

« Hum… »

« Oh ? C'est rare de te voir songeur. Quelque chose te tracasserait-il donc ? Non, ne dis rien. Laisse-moi écouter ton cœur. »

L'Esprit de la Nuit ferma les yeux, sondant les battements de son compagnon. Ce dernier le laissa faire, restant immobile.

'_**Victor est bizarre, ces temps-ci. Je crois qu'il va finir par faire une bêtise et se faire châtier par le Sanctuaire. Comment pourrais-je le surpasser s'il devient comme Sherwind ?'**_

Alors le doux garçon sourit devant la pensée de son ami.

« Arion est fort, Bailong. De nous tous… c'est peut-être le plus fort. »

« Je ne nie pas qu'il a un peu de talent… mais devenir un zombie ? Très peu pour moi. »

« Ne te laisse pas abuser par les apparences. Son cœur bat plus fort que jamais, et son âme crie l'émotion sous son visage impassible. Ne l'entends-tu pas ? »

Un mince sourire répondit à cette douceur nocturne.

« Je crois que tu es le seul à pouvoir entendre les cœurs, Tezcat. »

« Peut-être… peut-être pas. En tout cas, le tien produit une mélodie troublée… je crois que tu as besoin de moi, Lumière Ultime. »

Le garçon de la Nuit avait tendu une fine main vers l'Âme Sœur de son voyage sur Terre. Alors, abandonnant toute fierté, le garçon de l'Aube accepta cette offrande : et laissa reposer sa splendide tête sur des genoux bienveillants.

« Merci, Ombre Ancestrale. »

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Route du Ciel.**

**Crépuscule sans Feu. **

…

* * *

><p>Arion. <em>Arion<em>.

C'était un nom magnifique, pour un être tout aussi merveilleux.

C'était le Paladin Zéphyr, qui portait la liberté à tous les Esprits du Monde.

C'était le Compagnon, avec qui il désirait prendre son envol…

…_et toucher le Ciel_.

« Je vais m'envoler tout droit en direction du Vent. _Plus loin_. Toujours _plus loin_. »

Jusqu'à toucher le Vent !

« _Jusqu'à toucher le Vent !_ »

Le Zéphyr trembla dans le ciel – preuve de l'Eclatant, preuve du Lumineux.

_**Tu es celui avec qui je vole dans le Ciel. **_

_**Celui auprès de qui je me sens vivant, et dont je sais qu'il me portera plus loin que l'infini. **_

_**Personne d'autre ne peut briller autant que toi, pour moi qui suis pourtant le Soleil. **_

_**Je veux parcourir les Cieux et vivre une vie à côté, en poursuivant l'infini à jamais…**_

…jusqu'à toucher le Vent !

« _Je peux toucher le Vent !_ »

Son éclat a traversé les temps, jusqu'à toucher le Vent !

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Sanctuaire – **_**laboratoire**_**. **

**Au même instant.**

…

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>je peux toucher le Vent ! <strong>_

Le container de verre trembla, dans la Prison des Esprits.

« …Sol ? »

Et le cœur du Zéphyr vibra d'impatience.

'_Sol… je t'attends.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Arion, j'arrive !<em>'

La silhouette d'Apollon se découpait au-dessus du Sanctuaire !

«_ Je peux toucher le Ciel !_ »

L'Eclipse du Soleil avait commencé.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Cœur du Sanctuaire.**

**Au même moment.**

…

* * *

><p>« Ainsi, le Seishin du Soleil est bientôt arrivé… il est décidemment plus véloce que prévu. Sa classe, tout comme sa volonté, sont prodigieuses… bien qu'il faille également les attribuer à ses sentiments pour Pégase. N'es-tu pas de cet avis, mon Fidèle Lancelot ? »<p>

Le Trône de Santal veillait l'avancée de ses projets – aussi obscurs que la salle où régnait le Maître. Immobile à sa gauche, un fier Loup des Ténèbres retroussa brièvement les babines.

'_Que vient faire Apollon dans le Sanctuaire ? N'est-il pas un Seishin sans Maître, qui clame n'aimer que la liberté sous le ciel ? Et surtout…' _

L'Œil Gauche du Maître étincela sous la noire lune.

'…_quel est son lien avec Arion ?'_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Fidèle. Je te promets que rien ni personne n'approchera ton Bien-Aimé, que tu n'as de cesse de protéger… _tant que tu m'obéiras_. »

_Gardien de l'Elu_. Tel était le Sceau, qui avait été posé sur son Œil Droit. Telle était la Mission, qui lui avait été octroyée. Protéger Arion Sherwind – même si ce dernier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même (et que lui ne valait guère mieux)… c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

« Il est temps d'accueillir notre ami comme il se doit. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Victor ? »

Le Maître l'avait appelé par son prénom.

'_C'est le signe d'un ordre sans appel.' _

Alors le Loup de Tsurugi-Ni s'inclina profondément, retroussant ses féroces babines. Mais, au moment de clamer sa détermination…

« Maître, j-… ! »

'_Mon œil droit me tance terriblement. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut sortir de son orbite… que m'arrive-t-il ?'_

Un bref battement de cils – un infime silence.

« … … …ma Lame est vôtre, Maître. »

« Je le sais. Et je renouvelle mon approbation, devant tant de loyauté. Mais… l'on dirait que tu souffres, mon Fidèle Lancelot. »

Les invisibles yeux des ténèbres avaient percé sa propre armure sombre – plus facilement qu'un rayon de lumière au sein d'une pièce obscure. Les crocs du Loup dessinèrent un rictus d'angoisse.

« Rien que je ne puisse endurer, Empereur. »

'_Ses yeux sont si perçants… comment fait-il pour voir jusque dans mon âme ?'_

La peur ne faisait pas trembler Lancelot : elle contractait ses muscles splendides, qui répondaient au plus léger des souffles du vent. Un observateur habile eût peiné à voir l'infime immobilité qui saisit le Gardien de la Forêt des Frères : mais l'Empereur Maudit était bien plus qu'un observateur. C'était un voyant des desseins du monde.

« Tu peux endurer beaucoup, mon Fidèle. Ta force et ta détermination ne sont plus à prouver depuis longtemps. Pourtant… la venue d'Apollon sera peut-être une chose que tu ne pourras jamais supporter, quoiqu'il advienne. »

« Je ne comprends pas, Maître. »

La pupille du Loup se rétrécit imperceptiblement. Mais, une fois de plus, le Trône de Santal avait saisi son sentiment.

« Le Seishin du Soleil est venu au Sanctuaire pour une raison bien précise. S'il veut participer au Tournoi Impérial, ce n'est pas pour prouver sa force… mais pour que j'honore son vœu le plus cher. »

« Et quel est-il ? »

La sentence tomba, irrévocable.

« Enlever Pégase. »

Un cri indicible déchira le cœur du Gardien du Vent – alors que la colère faisait étinceler l'Œil Gauche du Maître.

« C'est… intolérable ! »

Et l'orange détermination vibra dans l'unique prunelle du Loup Ténébreux – alors qu'un silencieux serment montait du Cadet de la Forêt des Frères.

'_Il n'est pas question que je laisse Apollon enlever Arion. C'est déjà ma faute s'il est dans cet état… personne, __**personne**__ ne viendra jamais troubler sa tranquillité. J'en fais le serment !'_

Dans l'ombre, l'Empereur Maudit sourit.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Cœur de Pégase ?**

…

* * *

><p>Victor, mon ami. Ne te trompe pas d'adversaire. Tous ceux qui sont mes amis… ne doivent pas se battre entre eux. Je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais…<p>

…ne t'oublie pas toi-même, ok ?

**« A propos, pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes de t'aider à mettre au point cette **_**Technique Seishin**_** ? »**

**« C'est simple. Tu m'as montré la voie à suivre comme Seishin. »**

'_Tu m'as montré le chemin_'… c'est ce que tu m'as dit, un jour, Victor… tu t'en souviens ? Alors, tu devras me le montrer, quand j'aurai oublié qui je suis. Jadis tu l'as fait… et aujourd'hui encore tu dois le faire.

Je compte sur toi, mon ami. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse demander cela. Seul toi es assez fort pour réussir un tel exploit. J'ai confiance en toi…

**« Le Victor Blade que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais cessé d'être un Seishin ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! »**

**« Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi… tu es toujours un Seishin ! » **

Je t'énerve, à dire des choses qui te touchent, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense… quand c'est quelque chose d'aussi important.

Parce que tu es le meilleur. Que tu es le plus fort. Que je t'admire plus que quiconque. Et que quelqu'un comme toi ne mérite pas d'être malheureux, loin de ce qu'il aime.

**« N'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! »**

**« Si ! »**

Mais je te connais très bien, Victor. Tu es le plus fier et le plus talentueux des Seishin du monde. Celui qui aime les siens plus que quiconque et poursuit ses objectifs jusqu'à la toute fin – quand bien même il lui en coûterait de laisser jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de son âme. C'est pour cela qu'il faut donc que quelqu'un t'empêche de souffrir tout seul. Je sais que j'ai raison, même si tu n'aimes pas le reconnaître…

…n'est-ce pas ?

**« Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi n'agis-tu pas comme un Seishin, si tu en es un ? Et en plus… je suis sûr que le Monde a besoin de toi. D'un grand Esprit comme toi ! » **

**« Ce que tu es têtu ! »**

Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais ? C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'est rencontré, ça a toujours… été électrique ! Mais, tu sais. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu, même si nos débuts ont été difficiles.

Parce que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été confronté à un rival d'une telle honnêteté…

…ne peut pas prétendre avoir été lui-même.

* * *

><p><strong>« Quel bonheur de pouvoir disputer de telles rencontres. C'est sans doute ce que tu voulais que je comprenne… n'est-ce pas, Arion ? On ne pouvait pas me faire de plus beau cadeau. »<strong>

Mais, Sol… c'est à _moi_, que tu as fait ce cadeau. Tu ne le sais pas ? Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, et que, pour la première fois, sous le soleil couchant, nous avons joué ensemble…

**« C'était peut-être mon dernier duel, Arion. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir joué avec toi. Maintenant, s'il le fallait, je pourrai m'en aller l'âme en paix. » **

Sol, ne dis pas ça. Je te connais trop : jamais tu ne partiras l'âme en paix, si tu n'as pas joué de toute ton âme, jusqu'au bout. Et la vie est encore longue pour toi…

…n'est-ce pas ?

**« Tu as raison. Je dis ça, mais… Arion, que vais-je devenir ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir continuer à jouer… j'ai besoin de jouer ! » **

Oh, Sol… écoute-moi. Ecoute-moi bien.

Tu joueras encore. Aucun obstacle n'est trop grand, quand on est capable de combattre avec tout ce qu'on a. Mais tu le sais, parce que c'est de toi que je tiens cette parcelle de vérité. Pourtant, puisque tu as besoin de l'entendre, je te le dirai. Je te le redirai…

**« Quand ça sera derrière toi, je te promets qu'on rejouera ensemble. Demain, dans un an… j'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra. » **

Cent ans déjà ? Nous nous connaissons depuis aussi longtemps ? Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mon Ami l'Eclatant, l'Eclatant Soleil. Cent ans qui ont passé. Cent ans que tu dois m'attendre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui…

**« On est d'accord ? C'est une promesse ? »**

**« Oui. »**

Je t'en ai fait la promesse, nous rejouerons ensemble.

* * *

><p>'<em>Victor, Sol… Riccardo et les autres…' <em>

Une infime brise secoua la cage du Paladin Zéphyr… mais quelle prison, au fond, eût pu retenir le Vent ?

'…_je suis bientôt de retour.' _

L'œil du Zéphyr se teignit d'argent.

« Tout ira bien. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ananda, <em>finissant d'écrire<em> : ... ... ...voilà.**

**Arion : ...**

**Sol : ...**

**Victor : ...**

**Tous les autres : ...**

**Ananda, _hurlant_ : OUI, je SAIS, Arion, tu es toujours un zombie, parce que la fic s'intitule "Vent Arrière", et que ça signifie le vent, qui à l'arrière du voilier...**

**Arion : Mais non, mais non, mais non ! Je voulais juste dire que je sens le vent du changement.**

**Ananda, _suspicieuse_ : ...c'est tout ? Pas de critiques en vue ? /_Se tourne vers les autres_/ Et toi, Sol, tu ne me reproches pas de pas de faire plus apparaître ?**

**Sol : Non, c'est pas mal comme ça. /_Grand sourire_/ L'idéal étant que ça soit comme ça à tous les chapitres... ^_^**

**Ananda : Et toi Victor, tu n-... /_Se prend un Envol des Ténèbres dans la figure_/ ...AÏE !**

**Victor, _satisfait_ : Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie...**

**Ananda, _maugrée_ : Viens pas plaindre si je te fais encore plus chialer pour Arion...**

**Victor : Les Bad Boys comme moi, ça ne pleure jamais ! /_Pause_/ Et l'alcool n'a rien à voir avec ça... **

**Arion, _tout triste_ : Donc, ça veut dire, que... /_Air encore plus triste_/ Tu n'étais pas vraiment triste, pour moi ? **

**Victor : ... ... ...**

**Arion : ...snif. /_S'en va_/**

**Sol, _le suivant_ : Ah, bah c'est malin ! T'as rendu Arion encore plus triste ! T'en fais pas, oublie ce qu'il a dit, tu connais les Seishin des Ténèbres, ils passent leur temps à cacher leurs sentiments dans l'ombre...**

**Victor : ... ... ... /_Soupire_/**

**Ananda : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras largement du chapitre suivant pour te rattraper, Victor...**

**Victor : ...je hais ma vie. (Et l'alcool)**

**Bailong : (Alors comme ça il aime vraiment pas l'alcool ?)**


End file.
